Crazy Thing
by ImaginationShiningBright
Summary: Naruto is caught up with troubles in his heart. He wants Sasuke but finds himself dating other people. The two seem to pass each other by, but yet still manage to have moments where it is only them and no one else.
1. Chapter 1

"Sai I can't believe you re leaving," the blonde boy whined.

"It can t be helped. Danzo has to switch to different office building." Sai said his step father s name with a voice full of venom making the blonde wince.  
"But Sai, I'll miss you."

It was Sai s turn to wince this time before staring into the cobalt blue of the blonde s eyes. "I'll still come back to visit you Naruto. Don t worry."

"You promise?" Naruto looked rejected making Sai sigh.  
"Yes I promise."

"Awesome!" Naruto grabbed Sai into a bear hug smiling like no other.  
"Fags!" Sai pushed Naruto off him and looked at the asshole that dared to yell that word out.  
"Look who's talking tomato head," Sai snapped at Gaara.  
Gaara merely shrugged and fell into step with them. "Kiba's not coming to school today."

"Why not?" Naruto asked moving to walk on Sai's left forcing him into the middle.  
"He's taking a trip to drop off a dog to it s new foster parents three cities away. He might be back for lunch if his dad drives fast enough."

"Oh well ok."

Sai of course hated these awkward moments of silence. He also hated being around the two boys in general. Though he really didn't understand why the two boys acted the way they did around each other. Naruto always goes silent and moves away while Gaara just looks at the ground with an even more serious and disgruntled look on his face. When Sai had asked Naruto what was going on, he merely frowned and shrugged then said, "None of you business." After that, Sai didn't bother to prod at the issue again.  
"How troublesome." All the boys turned their heads to look at the lazy boy as he came into step with them.

"What s troublesome?" Sai asked being curious at the early use of the word.  
"Naruto and Gaara of course. Seriously you two need to get over it." Both Naruto and Gaara tensed up at this statement and Sai just walked between them confused beyond reason.

"What is he talking about Naruto?"

Naruto snapped out of the babbled state in his head and smiled slightly. "Nothing at all."

"We'll need to talk Naruto." Gaara looked at him calmly and Naruto frowned more then possible.  
"When?"

"Now preferably." Gaara glared daggers at Sai and Shikamaru.  
"W' ll be going then. Enjoy your discussion." Sai grabbed Shikamaru as he mumbled "troublesome" and continued on to school. "What do you know that I don't?" Sai stared angrily at the lazy boy.  
"If Naruto didn t tell you then I sure as hell won t." He looked up at the clouds and Sai was forced to let the subject drop.

Sai looked back at Gaara and Naruto and was more shocked to see the red headed boy blushing. Out of all the things to hate about the blonde, him being sad was the worst of all. His chest swelled at the thought and he turned his head forward to watch where he was going.

They were already approaching the school and more students were beginning to come into sight. One girl in particular came into view more since she stood off to the side pinching her index fingers together like her usual shy self. She looked up to meet Sai with her gray eyes and smiled weakly before slowly walking up to him.  
"W-where's Naruto?" She asked in her usual whispered tone.  
"He's conversating with Gaara at the moment so he'll be over before first begins."

"O-oh ok then."

"Troublesome I say."

"Good m-morning Shikamaru."

"Morning Hinata." The cloud watching boy walked on forward into school grounds and towards the big school building ignoring all the chatter of the morning.  
"Shall we?" Sai waved his hand forward to give her the go ahead.  
"W-well I was g-going to wait for N-Naruto." She looked down at the ground while a rose colored blush formed on her cheeks.  
"Then I ll wait with you. Don t need Neji biting my head off for letting you wait for the knucklehead."

She giggled at the mention of her older cousin. "Thank y-you."

Sai just shrugged and leaned against the wall of the entrance. Hinata did the same and they just watched as more classmates walked by. Some looked at them raising their eyebrows or winking then continuing on laughing at some unsaid joke. Sai just ignored them and pulled his little notepad to start sketching a picture.

He hadn t gotten too far into the sketch when he heard the loud blonde. "Sai, Hinata, come on before we're late!"

Sai looked at him and saw a huge grin on the blonde s face then a small smirk on the red head. "Hurry up then."

Sai let Hinata go in front of him then followed after her while the other two flanked wither side of him. He looked at Naruto and saw him looking at Hinata with a blush forming on his cheeks. Sai arched a brow at this and went unnoticed by the blonde. Them a picture formed into his head and he quickly started sketching out the picture as they approached their classroom.

They all stopped at one door saying bye to Hinata then went two doors down to their classroom. Sai felt an arm stop him and he looked up from his sketch to see why he was stopped. He caught the goof ball smile on Naurto s face then looked at Gaara questionably.

"Don t be mad ok Sai," Naruto said clapping his hands together and closing one eye pleadingly.  
"What did you-" He was cut off when Naruto opened the door and the class erupted into a loud sheer of "Sai we'll miss you!"

He walked into the classroom giving Naruto a silent threat, but couldn t help but smile at all his friends. "Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome. Now get over here." Kiba said with a wolfy grin. On his face,. Apparently, he really didn t take that road trip with his dad.

So as it was, Sai was subject to a going away party. He was still mad at Naruto for making it a surprise, but after a while he forgave the boy. Many of his classmates had gotten him gifts and he was hugged many times by the female students. He didn't like that too much, but he was never going to see them again, hopefully.  
"So Sai, like the party?" Naruto beamed while refilling his cup with orange soda.  
"Yes. Thank you Naruto."

Naruto looked shocked but then settled into a smile. "You're welcome."

The rest of the day was filled with many goodbyes from everyone. Even Gaara's older siblings came by during lunch to say goodbye which was odd. Nobody hardly ever saw the two since they both liked to go off by themselves to their group of friends outside.

All too soon the school day ended and the boys were heading home slowly. Naruto was the most depressed out of the bunch and Sai frowned. The other boys were smiling and laughing while recounting many of Sai s embarrassing moments. Each boy began to fade away as they walked on until it was just him and Naruto.  
"I'll come visit you," he said putting a hand on his friend s slumped shoulder.  
"Yeah I know." Naruto looked up at him when they stopped in front of his house.  
"I better go. Danzo s waiting." He looked at the moving truck in the drive way and Danzo as he was locking the door.  
"Don't forget me."

"I could never ramen brat."

Naruto smiled hard then gave him a bear hug. "I'll miss you."

"Same to you." Sai hugged him back then tore a sketch out of his notepad handing it to him. Don t torture the new neighbor too much.

"Never!" Naruto took the sketch and watched as Sai left to get into the truck.

He watched as the truck pulled out of the drive way and waved at Sai. He waved back and Naruto stood on the side walk and watched as the truck faded away into the distance. He looked down at the sketch and felt his face get hot.

"That damn pervert!" He folded the paper and stormed into his house utterly pissed off at Sai.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto hurry up or you'll be late!"

Naruto tripped over his skateboard and landed on his knees making a loud thud. "I'm ok!" He called down.  
Iruka stood by the counter shaking his head and took a sip of his coffee. "Hurry up before you're late!"

Iruka turned toward the staircase and heard the boy thudding down the stairs before rushing into the kitchen to grab some pop tarts and give him a hug. "Bye Iruka!" The boy ran out the kitchen opening the front door.  
"Bye Naruto!" The door slammed shut and Iruka went back to drinking his coffee.

Naruto ran down the side walk while tying his headband to his forehead. He frowned while he did it, but didn't dare to slow down because he didn't want to be late. Though once he saw Gaara and Shikamaru, he slowed down falling into step with them and tied his headband on correctly.  
"Thought you were going to be late?" Gaara said offering to hold his bag for him.  
Naruto handed him his bag and began to slip his coat on rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. "Yeah. I just couldn t get out of bed this morning at all." He stuffed a strawberry pop tart in his mouth and took his bag back.  
"Troublesome. Didn t Iruka wake you?" Shikamaru tilted his head back to look at the clouds while stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
"Of course, but I still slept in more after that."

"And you guys say I'm lazy."

Gaara stared at the lazy boy. "Well yeah duh. You are lazy."

"But he's still smarter then me," Naruto said grudgingly.

"Everyone is smarter then you," Gaara replied matter of factly.  
"Whatever red head." Naruto smiled lightly and Gaara smiled.  
Shikamaru glanced at both boys then shook his head. "If it only took you two to talk it out, I should have told you sooner."

"That wouldn't have worked." All the boys turned their heads to look at the wolf boy. "It's true though." Kiba ruffled Gaara's hair then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
"You do know we're in public right?" Shikamaru inquired.  
"You and Naruto are not public."

"Troublesome the lot of you."

Kiba rolled his eyes then looked over to Naruto. "So any ideas of who your new neighbor could be?"

Naruto frowned remembering Sai had left yesterday and answered solemnly. "Not a clue. Iruka is planning to have them over for dinner tonight though."

"Have fun with that then." Kiba grabbed Gaara s hand and strayed off into the small forest area that lined the park grounds.  
"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked looking at the boys.  
Naruto smiled and shrugged. "Gaara likes the bite."

Shikamaru's jaw dropped and he suddenly stopped frozen in place. Naruto erupted into a fit of laughter and kept on walking towards the school. He was still laughing when he reached the entrance and saw Hinata waiting like usual.

He had no idea of how to handle things with her. She confesses to him a couple of days ago, but he couldn't come up with an answer then. She was a nice shy girl that he's sure any guy would like to have, but he really didn't know if he was included into that bunch.

Her face flared up into a blush when he got near her and he waited for her to walk ahead first. He followed close behind her and the sketch Sai drew popped into his mind making him mad and blushing like crazy, He had to remember to beat Sai up when they met up over the weekend.

He left her at her classroom opening the door for her, then left to his classroom. He stopped in front of the door and just stared at it. It was extremely different now that Sai was gone. No calling him a pervert as they walked into the classroom. He smiled to himself them smiled opening the door and greeting the class.

Everyone looked at him with sad eyes knowing and seeing through hi like they were X-ray machines. He shrugged giving them his best grin then went to his desk at the back next to the window. Sai's desk looked untouched and his books were still tucked inside. He looked trough them and found a note inside the math book. Curious as always, he opened up the note and read what his friend wrote smiling to himself.  
_Hinata is a great girl buddy go for it and don t mess up.  
-Sai _

"Guess that answers the jumble in my head," he whispered to himself.  
"Alright everyone take your seats." All the heads snapped to the front where their sensei stood with his usual book open and reading it.  
"You're early Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said surprised.  
Kakashi-sensei looked at Naruto then glanced at the clock. "Well damn that sneaky guy." He shook his head and went on to start teaching the class early for once.

Naruto took his seat and waited as the day ticked away slowly. He tired drawing, but that failed so he tried to pass a note to Kiba. Kakashi-sensei saw that and gave him detention during lunch. In the end he settled for sleeping through the entire day. Like usual Kiba woke him up at the end of the day and they started off toward home.

Once a safe distance away from school, Kiba gave Gaara a kiss and entwined their fingers together. Shikamaru just shook his head and looked up at the clouds. Oddly he felt like the third wheel in this group now. Without Sai the universe just shifted dramatically. Oh hell who cares.

He waved bye to Kiba and Gaara as they made their way down the side street to Kiba s house. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow looking at him and he just shook his head with a smile creeping onto his face. He saw the shiver go down the lazy boy's body then said bye to him as he took the second side street to his house.

It was lonely now as he watched the lazy boy walk slowly back home. He sighed deeply then made his way home to stuffing his hands into his pockets. He kicked at the rocks on the side walk and looked up as his home came into view, He saw the moving truck and all the men still unloading furniture and boxes.

He frowned deeply at the thought of someone moving into his friend's house, but froze when seeing one of the occupants come out to help. His dark as night hair was sticking out raven like and his skin was a good shade of pale. He just couldn't take his eyes off the boy, but found himself tearing his eyes away and making the rest of the way home passing by the new neighbors and entering his house.  
"Naruto!" Iruka called from the kitchen while he was sliding his shoes off.  
"Coming!" He ran up the stairs quickly to his room depositing his bag on his bed, then ran back down to meet Iruka in the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I invited the neighbors over for dinner so make sure to not make a fool of yourself."

"Yes Iruka."

"Good now go do your homework." Iruka dismissed him with a wave of his hand and engrossed himself into his recipe book.

Naruto rolled his eyes then ran back up stairs. He flopped down on top of his bed and pushed his bag onto the floor. The sun hit his face full on, but that didn t matter at all. Oddly enough he was tired beyond belief and just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and soon found himself slipping away into dream land.

"Naruto! Hurry up our guests are going to be here soon!" The shouting woke Naruto up abruptly and he sat up quickly.  
He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then looked at his clock. His eyes widened with shock and he jumped out of bed. "Be right there Iruka!"

He hurriedly took his uniform off and hung his headband up on the hook against his closet door. He stood there in front of his closet in just his boxers wondering what to put on. His closet just wasn t made for any type of special occasions. He sighed then decided on his baggy black jeans and orange skull shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror then changed out the cartilage piercing in his left ear with a skull earring instead.

"Naruto!"

"Coming!" He ran down the stairs just as the new neighbors were walking in.

"This is my adoptive son Naruto," Iruka said introducing him to the neighbors.  
"Hello. "He looked at the raven haired boy then smiled his goof ball smile.  
The other boy smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I'm Itachi," the other male said.  
Naruto looked at the other boy and saw he was equally as stunning. "Hello."

"Shall we then?" Iruka escorted them to the kitchen and Naruto descended the last steps and walked behind the group.

They all sat down and Naruto took the seat across the table from the raven haired boy Sasuke. Itachi took the seat next to them and practically studied him. Itachi ran his eyes up and down him sending chills down his spine. He looked around and at everything that weren t the two Uchiha boys.

Iruka then set the plates on the table and everyone helped themselves. It was quiet besides the scrapping of forks against the plates or cups being set down on the table. He stole glances at Sasuke finally being able to look past the eyes and saw a silver chain with a crest at the end of it and a solid blue shirt. It was plain, but it seemed to fit the boy nicely.  
"So what brings you two boys here?" Iruka asked finally.  
Itachi set his cup down and Sasuke tensed up. "Our parents died in a car accident and we had to move here. Luckily the previous tenants were moving out."

"I'm sorry I shouldn t have asked."

"No worries. We've come to terms with it."

"So is Sasuke starting school tomorrow?"

"Yes he is. I was hoping Naruto might show us around?" He looked at Naruto with a glint of a glare in his eyes.  
"I won't mind at all."

"Well that's all good then." Iruka smiled and messed Naruto s hair up more.  
"We should be going. Early day tomorrow." Itachi stood up pushing his chair in and his brother did the same.  
Naruto got up and began to pile the plates into a stack and then carried them to the sink. A pair of pale hands reached around him placing glass cups into the sink as well. Naruto turned around slowly to stare into the black eyes of the younger Uchiha boy.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The Uchiha boy walked out slowly and Naruto suddenly noticed they had the same kind of pants. He smiled to himself and started on the dishes. _Guess the Uchiha boy wasn't that bad with fashion_. Naruto listened as Iruka closed the door then left through the other exit to the kitchen leaving half the dishes and crept up the stairs to his room. He hadn't done his homework and still wouldn't. Instead he changed into his orange pajamas and climbed into bed.

He was about to close the curtain when the light in the room across from his in his neighbor's house turned on. He looked over and saw the raven haired boy walking about in his room stripping off his clothes. Then he stood in his blue boxers for a little bit before grabbing his pajamas. Naruto couldn't help but start laughing.  
The raven head caught a glimpse of Naruto as he was about to settle into bed and narrowed his eyes. Naruto felt the glare on him and met the boy's eyes. He smiled big and pointed at his pajamas then the Uchiha's. The boy furrowed his brows and looked at his pajamas. He smirked then shook his head at Naruto. He waved a goodbye then closed his curtains, Naruto left his curtains open because he loved the light of the moon tonight, then settled in to sleep hoping for a great day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto's alarm went off loudly, but he ignored it. He turned and kept sleeping. Then there was a knocking noise on his window. He scrunched up his nose and turned over to the other side. The knocking became faster, so he pulled the blanket up over his head. **_

"_**Hey Dobe! Get up!"**_

_**Naruto grudgingly sat up stretching then looked out his window to see Sasuke standing outside it. He jumped up eyes wide with shock and fell off his bed. He heard a chuckle then sat on his knees on the floor and glared at the raven head. Then he climbed back onto his bed and opened the window.**_

"_**What Teme?"**_

"_**I don't want to be late because of you Dobe."**_

"_**Stupid Teme." Naruto slammed the window shut in his face and closed the curtains.**_

"_**Just hurry up."**_

"_**Just hurry up," Naruto mimicked and threw his blanket onto his bed. **_

_**He went to his closet and took his time getting ready for school. Iruka was even surprised when he arrived down stairs and sat at the table. Naruto just looked at him expectantly and Iruka smiled. He grabbed some pans and started on breakfast.**_

"_**Sasuke woke me up too early," Naruto whined tapping his fingers on the table.**_

"_**Well you never get up on time so I told him to get you up."**_

_**Iruka could feel him scowling. "I like to sleep."**_

"_**I know, but you need to concentrate more in school." **_

"_**I'm not going to college so it wouldn't matter really."**_

"_**You'll change your mind later."**_

"_**Doubt it."**_

_**Iruka set the plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "Trust me." **_

_**Naruto shrugged then started to eat very slowly. Iruka smiled knowing all too well that he was trying to waste time. Naruto was unknowingly going to make the Uchiha's mad. Too bad for him though that Iruka told the two Uchiha boys to come knocking. It wasn't a surprise to him when there were knocks at the door. Naruto glared at the door then gulped down the rest of his food and grabbed his bag from up stairs.**_

"_**Bye Iruka."**_

"_**Bye Naruto!" The door slammed shut harder then usual. **_

"_**Hurry it up Dobe!" Sasuke called from half way across the yard.**_

"_**Stop calling me Dobe stupid Teme!" Naruto jogged quickly to Sasuke's side then slowly walked at his pace.**_

"_**Whatever. I got something to say to you."**_

_**Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked at the raven head. "Say it then."**_

_**Sasuke stopped him then looked into his cobalt blue eyes. "I am not your friend and you are to stay away from me while at school. I'll be pleasant to you back at home because of your step father, but that's it."**_

_**Naruto frowned deeply then pulled his fist back and swung it forward hitting the Uchiha boy's left cheek hard as hell and causing him to fall on the ground. "Stupid Teme!" Naruto took off at a run in order to get away from the shocked raven head. **_

"_**Hey Naruto where's the fire?" Naruto stopped suddenly and looked back to see Kiba looking at him strangely.**_

"_**Oops sorry didn't see you guys." Naruto blushed and brought his right hand up to rub the back of his neck.**_

"_**That's ok dude. So where's the new neighbor kid?"**_

_**Naruto gripped the back of his neck and frowned. "I punched that idiot Teme."**_

"_**Pay up I won the bet," Shikamaru said holding out his hand.**_

"_**Damn so not cool." Both Kiba and Gaara put five dollars in his hand.**_

"_**Easy money." Shikamaru pocketed the money and went back to staring at his clouds.**_

"_**You all took bets?"**_

"_**Well yeah Naruto. I said you'd hit the neighbor tomorrow." Kiba grinned.**_

"_**I said in two days." Gaara frowned as he counted his left over cash.**_

"_**And you said by today," Naruto said pointedly at Shikamaru.**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**I hate you guys."**_

"_**We love you too Naruto." Kiba started bouncing on the balls of his feet and looked at the entrance of the school. "And someone loves you more then we do." He wiggled his brows as Hinata came into view.**_

"_**Shut up Kiba!" Naruto's face flushed and he looked at the ground.**_

"_**You're going to have to give her an answer soon you know." Shikamaru said giving him a knowing look.**_

"_**I will today after school." All three boys' eyebrow's shot up and looked at him surprised. "What?"**_

"_**What's your answer going to be?" Kiba was jumping up and down by now with a wolfy grin on his face.**_

"_**You'll find out soon enough." Naruto walked ahead to escort Hinata to her class like usual leaving the boys behind astounded and curious.**_

"_**Excuse me. DO any of you know where class 6C is?" All the boys turned around to look at the pale skinned black haired boy.**_

"_**Yeah we have that class just follow us." All three of the boys lead the way to class smiling because they saw the bruise forming on the boy's left cheek. **_

_**All four boys walked into the classroom and the new kid stood by the teacher's desk. The other three walked over to Naruto smirking. Naruto looked up at all three of them and looked confused. Kiba nodded his head towards the teacher's desk. Naruto leaned to his left to look around them and frowned upon seeing Sasuke. His frown soon became an all out smile when seeing the bruise on that Uchiha's face. **_

"_**Nice work," Kiba said hitting his arm.**_

"_**Why thank you. I try."**_

"_**When does the teacher come in?" All four boys turned to look at the Uchiha.**_

"_**He comes when he feels like it," Shikamaru answered then walked off slowly to his desk.**_

"_**Well isn't that convenient." Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised at first because he hadn't seen him sitting there, but then glared daggers at him a minute after.**_

_**Naruto stared back at him and grinned while pointing to his bruised cheek. "Hey does that hurt?" Naruto began laughing and his friends tried hard to stifle theirs. **_

_**Sasuke frowned sat him then put his things down on top of the now empty desk in front of him. Then he looked at Naruto again before launching at him. He slammed his fist into Naruto's left cheek then onto his right. Naruto pulled his arms up to cover his face then pulled his knees up pressing them against Sasuke's stomach. In a matter of seconds, Naruto had shoved Sasuke off him and was now punching every inch of the boy.**_

_**Sasuke pulled his arms up to cover his face and started kneeing or kicking Naruto as he kept trying to get on top of him. The entire class watched as they fought on the ground. Gaara had to keep a hand clasped on top of Kiba's mouth to keep him from cheering. Shikamaru had made his way to the door to keep watch for Kakashi-sensei.**_

_**The girls in the classroom held their breath as they watched the very attractive new boy get beat up. Gaara looked over to Shikamaru and saw him wave his hand signaling that Kakashi-sensei was coming. Immediately Gaara jumped into the mix and yanked Naruto up and away from Sasuke while Kiba jumped in front of Sasuke to keep him from launching at Naruto again.**_

_**Naruto glared at Sasuke like no tomorrow then sat down in his seat and looked out the window. Kiba let go of Sasuke then went to sit in his seat next to Gaara. Sasuke glared at Naruto some more then finally settled into his seat just as the door opened. Kakashi-sensei walked in looking at the class with his one visible eye, then went straight into his lecture.**_

_**A wad of paper found the right side of Naruto's head and landed on his desk. He turned to see who threw it, but got no clue from anyone. He picked up the wad and slowly unraveled it to reveal the message inside it.**_

_**So what's your answer for Hinata?**_

_**-Kiba**_

_**He sighed and took out a pencil the flattened the paper as best he could onto the desk.**_

_**That is none of your business. You'll find out**_

_**later.**_

_**He crumbled the paper back up and launched it at Kiba while Kakashi-sensei's back turned to the class again to write. He then took out his notebook and started to copy down what was on the board. The wad of paper soon landed onto his desk again and he sighed with exasperation and unfolded it.**_

_**Come on don't be mean to your friends. **_

_**P.S. What's your neighbor's name?**_

_**Naruto shot Sasuke another glare then flattened the paper again.**_

_**Still no and his name is Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_**Kiba quickly turned around and caught the wad of paper in his hand and winked at Naruto. He then wrote a message and sent it back quickly.**_

_**Wow you're lucky. He's really hot.**_

_**Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked at Kiba. He merely shrugged and let a wolfy grin spread across his face. Naruto shook his head crumbling up the paper and sticking it in his pocket. If there was one thing the group of boys learned, it was to never leave notes in your desk or throw them out during school. Girls will pick them up and by the end of the day, everyone knew your business.**_

_**He looked out the window again and thought about how he was going to approach Hinata after school today. The thought began to make him sweat and he was wondering if the air suddenly got turned off. He looked around him and saw Kiba doing exactly the same thing. Well more like the entire class was looking around and up at the ventilation shafts.**_

"_**Well class looks like the air conditioning went out," Kakashi-sensei said pointing out the obvious. **_

"_**Can we get it fixed?" Naruto grumbled.**_

"_**Not at the moment, but anyway back to my lecture."**_

_**The class groaned in unison as the room began to heat up quickly. Naruto looked around at his friends and groaned again. Shikamaru had the first half of his shirt unbuttoned and was fast asleep on his desk. Kiba had completely taken his shirt off leaving only his wife beater on. Gaara had loosened up his tie and undone the first two buttons. Now just because he was totally curious, he glanced to his right at Sasuke. He had unbuttoned his shirt half way and Naruto blushed from seeing his nicely sculpted body. **_

_**He looked towards Kiba who had also apparently looked at Sasuke and saw him licking his lips. Now Gaara sure as hell wouldn't like that, but instead he stared at Sasuke as well. He looked at his two friends catching their gazes and frowned deeply. They winked and smirked then turned around. Well Gaara turned around, Kiba signaled for him to take his coat off and unbutton his shirt, then he turned back toward the board. He sighed heavily but couldn't help but admit that the heat was indeed getting to him now. **_

_**He tilted his head back for a moment closing his eyes then brought his head forward to look at the class. The girls were looking towards Sasuke like he was a piece of meat. Naruto took that as a cue to go ahead and lessen his troublesome clothes. No one would ever steal a glance at him.**_

_**He slid his black coat off slowly then draped it behind his chair. Then he began to unbutton his shirt all the way. He thought about taking it off completely but shook that idea away. Instead he just let the shirt fall down his shoulders and rest on top of where the elbow bends. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked at Sasuke just in time to see his head snap forward with a blush touching his cheeks.**_

_**He smiled at himself and went to work copying the board. Who knew the damn Uchiha could feel embarrassed. Wait hold on, why was he looking at me in the first place? He looked at Sasuke curiously then quickly looked out the window as the raven haired boy looked at him. A blush spread across his own face as he prayed for class to hurry up and end. **_

"_**Troublesome time for the air conditioning to go out," Shikamaru grumbled as he walked out of the classroom buttoning up his shirt.**_

_**Yeah we all feel the same buddy." Kiba slid his arms into his shirt while trying not to hit anybody. Gaara struggled to put his tie on straight because he kept stealing glances at the wolf boy.**_

"_**Well we should tell the maintenance people to come fix it because we all know Kakashi-sensei won't do it." Naruto slung his coat over Shikamaru's shoulder and pulled his shirt back up onto his shoulders and buttoned it up. Then he got his right arm into his coat sleeve when Sasuke pushed passed him buttoning up his own shirt. "Watch it Teme."**_

_**Sasuke turned to him and glared. "Don't be in the way then Dobe." He turned on his heel and walked off following the crowd while girls looked and giggled at him.**_

"_**You done having a lover's quarrel?" Kiba asked laughing his head off.**_

"_**Shut up Kiba!" Naruto smacked the boy on the back of his head. "Can we go I'm hungry and I changed my mind."**_

"_**Changed your mind about what?"**_

"_**Talking to Hinata after school. I'm gonna do it during lunch instead."**_

_**Kiba gave him a grin. "Neji is going to kill you."**_

"_**Hopefully not until tomorrow."**_

"_**And here I thought you were just gay," Shikamaru said lazily bumping his elbow.**_

"_**I'm not gay, I'm bisexual."**_

"_**No correction Naruto. We're just different." Gaara smiled pushing him gently.**_

"_**Yeah yeah. We're different." They all entered the cafeteria and got into the lunch line.**_

"_**Very different," Shikamaru added.**_

"_**And that's why your our friend. You keep us normal," Gaara said while grabbing a turkey sandwich.**_

"_**Yeah the only straight one in the group."**_

"_**And the only virgin," Kiba added getting a glare from Shikamaru.**_

"_**Hurry it up you three I got to eat and then go talk to Hinata."**_

"_**Yes of course all great one." They all smiles and made him roll his eyes, they trooped over to their table and sat down.**_

"_**I say Neji kills him after school," Kiba started.**_

"_**I'm thinking tomorrow." Gaara bit into his sandwich and stole some chips from Kina.**_

"_**I say at the end of lunch."**_

"_**Wanna bet Shikamaru?" Kiba grinned taking out his wallet.**_

"_**It'll be easy money."**_

"_**Could you stop betting on me sheesh!" Naruto tossed crackers at the boys and went back to gulping down his ramen while scanning the cafeteria for Hinata.**_

_**Table behind you by the window." Gaara pointed behind his head and he turned to look at the table of gossiping girls.**_

_**He gulped down the rest of his ramen then got up from the table. His friends smiled and gave him a thumbs up for encouragement. He stood tall and walked over to the table of girls getting more nervous with every step. He finally got to the table and smirked because they were talking about how hot him and his friends looked when they left the classroom.**_

_**He took a deep breath then cleared his throat looking at Hinata. "Hinata can I speak to you for a moment?"**_

_**She stared at him for a moment then nodded. "Y-yes."**_

_**She slowly got up and almost fell when trying to get around Ino's chair. He waited for her and then slipped his hands in his pockets. She blushed at him while starting to pinch her two fingers together. He tilted his head towards the exit and she walked ahead of him. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them as they walked by. They whispered to themselves and glanced at them every so often.**_

_**He was extremely glad when they finally left the cafeteria. He made sure the door closed behind him then lead Hinata down the hall some more and into an empty classroom. When the door shut behind him, he took a deep breath and looked at her.**_

"_**Hinata, I would like to go out with you."**_

_**She stared at him in shock then blushed a wonderful rose pink. "R-really?"**_

_**He gave her his big smile and took her hand. "Yes really."**_

_**She beamed up at him and blushed an even deeper red. He entwined their fingers together and kissed the back of her hand. Then he lead her out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria again. She looked down at the floor and leaned into him some more. He gripped her hand gently and felt his heart race in his chest. I got to thank Sai later.**_

_**They entered the cafeteria and he stopped right in his tracks. His eyes widened as he saw him furiously standing there. Hinata looked up at him and let go of his hand. She stepped in front of him and looked at her cousin.**_

"_**N-Neji don't h-hurt him."**_

"_**Move Hinata!" He snarled then charged at Naruto.**_

_**Naruto moved Hinata out of the way quickly then ran to his left barely dodging the out stretched hands. He ran around the cafeteria then went out the front door. Neji slammed the door against the wall and chased after him.**_

"_**Pay up Kiba."**_

"_**God damn it." Kiba shoved five dollars into Shikamaru's hand and frowned deeply. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Naruto!" Sai called from the platform.

He stepped off the train with his over night bag and smiled big for Sai. The other boy stood there by the benches grinning and looking very sexy. He had on a white button up shirt with a black vest over it and a pair of loose black slacks. The vest was open and the first half of his shirt was unbuttoned. Naruto blushed and cursed himself for checking out his friend then made his way to his side.

"Hey Sai what's up?"

"Nothing much buddy,. How's school without me?"

They started to make their way out of the train station slowly and Naruto looked down at the ground. "It's not fun at all and Sasuke is such an arrogant asshole."

Sai raised his eyebrows and stared at his blonde friend. "Who's Sasuke?"

"The guy who moved into your old house. His brother scares me and he's such a Teme."

"Huh…is he good looking?"

"Hell yeah he is!"

Sai smiled as Naruto blushed deeply. "Do you like him?"

"Hell no. Besides, I'm with Hinata now." He grinned at the shocked expression on Sai's face.

"Wow so you're really giving her a chance?"

"Of course. It's working out so far I think. Though Neji kicked my ass after I asked her out."

"Shikamaru must have won that bet."

"How do you know they were betting?" He glared at Sai deeply.

"We always do and Shikamaru always wins."

"Asshole." He punched Sai on the arm and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tell me more about this Sasuke guy."

They exited the train station and climbed into Sai's red Nissan. "He doesn't talk much, but when he does it's an insult. We fight a lot except for when we get back to our homes. He acts nice just because of Iruka." He blushed a deep red then and looked out the window at the passing scenes. "His eyes always seem to be looking through me and he's extremely attractive. All the girls are so in love with him already. It gets annoying at times."

"Didn't I say to be nice to your neighbor?"

He frowned then looked at him. "Yeah but he started it anyway."

"Well try to be nice to him from now on."

"No way. I just don't bother with him."

"You got to deal with him for a while so I suggest you try and be his friend."

"I'll be his friend when he stops being a Teme."

Sai smiled and turned into his street. "Don't fall in love with him."

His head snapped to look at him with wide eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"Because your with Hinata and it sounds like your personalities clash a lot."

Well I can assure you that I won't."

"Just giving you some friendly advice."

"Yeah whatever."

Sai parked his car in the drive way and Naruto climbed out in a hurry. He ran for the door then stood in front of it rocking back and forth on his heels. Sai took his sweet time and smirked at the childishness of his friend then opened the door. Naruto sprang into the room and weaved his way around the house. Then he bounded up stairs and ran around.

Sai locked the front door and listened to his friend run around the house. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two sodas and walked his way up stairs. He heard the blonde turn the TV on and then heard the clattering of his play station games. He walked in and sat by his friend handing him his soda.

"So how's your new school?"

"Nothing exciting. Very boring in fact."

"You are boring."

"Not when I'm with you."

He blushed then smiled. "Because I bring the party!"

"Yeah yeah." Sai reached up and ran his thumb along his friend's cheek brushing over the fox like whiskers on his cheeks. "I always wonder why you have these tattooed there."

"I told you it was none of your business. Now stop acting so damn weird. It's beginning to creep me out."

"I'm sorry." Sai looked down at his control and thought. What is going on with me?

Needless to say, besides that very awkward moment, the boys had a lot of fun that weekend. Sai showed him around pointing him to good ramen shops and arcades. They ran around all the stores causing some mayhem or just having a lot of fun. Though like many things, everything must end soon.

"How was your weekend with Sai?" Iruka called as Naruto speed up the stairs to his room then all the way back down into the living room.

"It was extremely fun. We went to a lot of different places and a few good ramen shops as well." He frowned the touched the whisker tattoos on his face. "He did have a weird moment though."

Iruka stared at him then set his coffee down on the table. "Naruto now I try not to meddle in your personal life, but you are with Hinata."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked at him completely confused.

Iruka shook his head and sighed. "You can be so blind at times."

"Then tell me damn it."

"Never mind. You should call Hinata. She wanted to know how your weekend went."

"Oh ok then." He jumped up and ran up stairs to his room.

"So clueless." Iruka turned on the TV and went back to drinking his coffee.

Naruto ran into his room and grabbed his phone while jumping onto the bed. He searched the caller ID until he found her number, He opened his curtain and did a double take to Sasuke's room. He looked at the boy as he was changing his clothes and couldn't help but take him in entirely.

"N-Naruto?"

He pulled his eyes away and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Hinata." His eyes traveled to Sasuke's room and locked eyes with him.

"H-how was your weekend?"

"It was perfectly fine. I had a lot of fun with Sai." He blinked then looked away blushing a bright red.

"That's g-good then. I-I missed you."

"I missed you too. Hey if you can we can go out right now. It's still pretty early."

"I'm s-sorry but I-I can't."

"Oh well that's ok." There was a tapping noise on his window and he glanced toward it seeing Sasuke standing there. "Hey I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?"

"O-ok. Bye Naruto."

"Bye Hinata." He hung up the phone then opened his window. "What is it Teme?"

He frowned. "I need a favor."

"What is it?"

His eyes traveled around the room as he spoke. "My brother went off with his gang and I don't want to be in the house alone tonight, so I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight."

A grin spread wide across his face. "Of course you can Teme. My house if your house."

He looked into the cobalt blue eyes and smirked. "Thank you very much." He grabbed the edges of the window and Naruto moved out of the way so he could climb inside. "So where have you been?"

"Why Teme? Did you miss me?" He smiled big laughing to himself.

"Don't get me wrong Dobe. I was just trying to start a conversation."

"Fine then. I was visiting my friend Sai."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much. We just went to the arcades and the ramen shops. He weirded me out when he asked me about my tattoos."

"Why do you have those anyway?"

He sighed then stared into the curious black eyes. "I was in a gang called Anbu and we got tattoos that represented who we were."

"And you were?"

"Fox. That was my name with them."

"You still a part of that gang?"

"No I got out my last year of middle school."

"Why?"

He frowned as he thought then looked into the boy's eyes for comfort. "I couldn't keep hurting Iruka and I had friends at school who always worried about me." He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "It's weird though. I never told anyone about that."

"Don't go soft on me Dobe." He ruffled the blonde's soft hair then ran his fingers down the back of his neck and grabbed his shoulder. "Got anything to eat?"

"Of course come on!" He grabbed his hand and lead the boy down the stairs to the kitchen. Oddly enough, the Uchiha made him feel comfortable and safe.


	5. Chapter 5

I nudged him and smiled brightly. "Did you have fun last night Sasuke?"

He frowned and slid his hands into his pockets. "Not at all. I was merely being polite, even more so because of your step father."

"Come on. You know you had a lot of fun last night."

"No way."

"Damn you Uchihas and your poker face emotions." I fumed and punched his arm.

"Get over it Dobe."

"Whatever." I stopped at the corner of the street. "You can go ahead and get to school."

"I'll wait."

"You'll be late."

E stared into my eyes deeply. "I will wait."

Well hell no point in arguing. "Fine then."

We stood there together with a tense mood building up in the space. He looked on ahead and I stared down the street. She came into view after a few minutes and I smiled big. I sensed a pair of eyes on me and I glanced over at him. His eyes locked on mine in place and my smile slowly faded. For some reason, it felt as if we were disappearing into our own world.

I felt her hand slide into mine and I snapped out of the trance and looked at her. "Hey Hinata!" I kissed her cheek making her blush deeply.

"H-hey Naruto." She hugged me then we started towards the school. He gave us a glance then walked ahead of us.

I stared at his back going over how big it seemed to look and how it looked a tad bit sculpted when his shirt was off. Wait! Hold on, no no no no! You have Hinata so stop checking out other people damn it! There's no way he swings that way anyway. Ugh don't think of that either! I mentally argued with myself until we got to the school.

Hinata gave me a curious look and I smiled assumingly. I kissed her forehead then opened the door to her class. Once I closed it, I went to my own classroom while Sasuke held the door open for me. For someone who doesn't show any emotions, he surely shows his emotions to me a lot.

The class went entirely quiet as we walked in. The reason for that was probably because we were never seen together at all last week. Now I can't really say we're friends for sure, but we're not complete strangers. Hopefully I can get him to like me. Wait, whoa, not like in that way but in a friendship way.

"Damn Kakashi still hasn't had the air conditioning fixed yet."

"That's because he is a pervert Naruto!" Kiba said loudly from his seat as I slid my coat off.

I looked down at my shirt then looked at Sasuke. "I think I accidentally put your shirt on."

He looked at me then down at his own shirt. "Yeah you're right."

He reached over grabbing his shirt and pulling me closer to him. He then started to unbutton the shirt. I went ahead and started to do the same to him. We both undid the last button at the same time and we dragged our hands up the shirt to the collar and slid them off to the elbows. Then we finished taking them off ourselves and switched the shirts back. He pulled his on all the way and I just pulled mine on to my elbows and left it there.

We looked around the classroom because it was just way too quiet. The whole class was staring at us with wide eyes and opened mouths. We glanced at each other and started blushing then sat down in our seats.

"Hello everyone!" Everybody snapped out of their trance and looked at Kakashi- sensei. "Let's get busy huh." His one visible eye closed and slanted letting everyone know he was smiling.

I grabbed my notebook and pencil, but couldn't find the energy to write down the notes. I turned to look out the window into the courtyard and watched the trees shake a little bit from the light breeze. I wanted to be out there just sleeping instead of in this class right now.

People kept stealing glances back at me then at Sasuke. It was really beginning to annoy the hell out of me. I frowned then started playing with the piercing at the top of my left ear. Soon though I just folded my arms on top of my desk and laid my head down on them facing away from the window.

Big huge mistake to no freaking end. I caught his eyes and just stared into them deeply as he stared into mine. That same feeling from earlier came back and I felt as if everything around us just melted away. It was just me and him again, that is until someone decided to throw a piece of waded up paper at my head.

I immediately tore my eyes away from his and grabbed the paper now sitting on my desk. His eyes were still on me, but then I heard his pencil scratching against the paper as he quickly wrote down the notes. I unfolded the paper as a shiver ran down my spine then blushed from reading the note.

Well don't you two look extremely hot together.

Do you two really take each other's clothes off

That slowly when you're gonna get it on?

-Kiba

I grabbed my pencil quickly and flattened the note against the desk as best as I could.

We do not get it on! I'm with Hinata remember?

Besides, he doesn't even see me as a friend.

I launched the note to him a little bit too hard and accidentally caught him in the eye a little bit. He grabbed the note shaking his head and smiling then wrote something quickly sending it back to me.

if he saw you as a friend then as a very hot guy he

Wanted to do, would you leave Hinata and go to him?

I sat there staring at the note then looked out the window thinking deeply. There wouldn't be a chance for him to like me. I already get on his nerves for some odd reason and he doesn't seem as if he likes guys in that way. I don't really even understand my own feelings. I am attracted to him, but in a physical way. My heart has no role in this aspect.

No I would not leave her for him. I will admit that

Physically I am attracted to him, but I do not like

Him in any other way.

I crumbled up the paper and waited for Kakashi-sensei to turn his back. Kiba turned to look at me and held his hand out. I launched the note at him and went back to trying to sleep, but this time with my face towards the window.

I looked outside and up to the sky letting the sun warm me up even more. If I wasn't already so damn hot it would feel really good right now. Instead, it was getting on my nerves but I closed my eyes none-the-less and tried to clear my head. The hot mixing with the warmth of the sun made me tired and I soon fell asleep.

"Naruto wake up!"

I felt the shoving and whined. "Five more minutes."

"I said wake up!"

The chair disappeared from under me and I fell hitting the floor hard then opened my eyes and locked eyes with him. "You stupid Teme! You could have hurt me!"

"Dobe's don't get hurt."

I jumped up quickly and tackled him down onto the ground. He rammed his elbow into my back repeatedly as I landed punches to his right side. He then slammed the back of my head with his elbow making me black out for a second. Noticing this, he flipped us over and started slamming his fists into my face.

I slid my arms up to protect my face taking chances at swinging at him. My fist connected with the left side of his face knocking him off me. I immediately straddled his hips and let my fists connect with any part of his body.

It didn't last very long though. A few hands grabbed me and yanked me off him. I struggled kicking at the floor trying to get free and launch at him again. An arm slid around my throat squeezing tightly and my breaths started coming out slower and shallower.

"Let the Dobe go. You're going to choke him to death."

"Oops my bad Naruto." Kiba's grip fell away from my throat and I massaged it gently.

"Whatever Kiba." I coughed and took a deep breath.

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke grabbed his jaw then moved it side to side. "I'm going home." He buttoned his shirt up quickly then grabbed his bag pulling the strap over his head then slinging it across his body.

"Yeah go back home stupid Teme!" He shrugged then left the classroom quietly.

"Come on Naruto let me take you to the nurse." Gaara grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the classroom waving off Kiba and Shikamaru.

They stayed behind in the classroom. "Grab my stuff for me will ya!" I looked at Gaara and pulled my arm out of his grip. "Say it."

He stared at me for a little bit then sighed. "Must you fight every time you lose your temper?"

"Well it was his fault!"

"It doesn't matter. Restrain yourself better."

"When he stops pissing me off, I'll stop beating on him."

He shoo his head and grabbed my hand. "Whatever."

He dragged me along to the nurse's office and knocked. She didn't seem to be there at the moment so he pushed me onto the chair next to the desk. Then he searched the cabinets and pulled out the alcohol wipes and cotton balls. After, he came to me and wiped the alcohol wipe along my face and I winced as he went over some small cuts on my face.

"Tell me the truth. How bad is it?"

"Not too bad." He dabbed at the cuts with the cotton balls drying them a little bit.

"That's good then."

"Yup." He tossed everything in the trash then sat on my lap and stared into my eyes. "I'm going to be very honest and tell you something."

I slid my arms around him and nodded my head. "Ok then."

"Don't fall for Sasuke."

I looked at him curiously. "Why is everyone saying that?"

"Probably because we know you two don't fit together at all."

"Whatever." I pushed him off me and stood up.

"Don't Naruto."

"I'm with Hinata. There is no chance that I will."

"Just because you're dating someone doesn't mean you can't fall for someone else."

"Yeah you should be the expert on that." He frowned deeply grabbing my shirt and beginning to button it back up. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"If you say so."

"I do." He left the top four buttons undone then smacked the back of my head. "Stupid."

I grinned at him and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah yeah."

We left the nurse's office and met up with the guys at the gate. I grabbed my backpack sliding my left arm through the strap then slid my hand into my pocket. A warm hand slid into my right one and I squeezed it turning my head to look at her. She smiled brightly and we lagged behind the guys talking about our day.

It was fun and nice until we had to say bye. She let go of my hand and I supped her face in my hands. I kissed her forehead then let her go. She blushed a deep red then waived as she walked down the street to her house. I watched until she disappeared, then set out to get home as well and be drilled by Iruka about my face.

That damn Teme. I'm so not going to be nice to him anymore. He could go to hell before I let him spend the night in my room again. Taking me for granted and then doing that to me at school. Such a damn asshole for sure no doubt.

I continued my ranting in my head and got home. Iruka left a note on the front door saying he won't be back home tonight and to find myself something to eat because there was no more ramen. I grumbled and cursed the ramen gods, then entered my house and went straight to my room.

I tossed all my stuff against the desk then started to undress. I was just unbuttoning my pants when there was a knock on my window. I frowned deeply then crossed over climbing onto my bed and opened the window. He stood there looking at me then held out a cup of ramen.

"Iruka left me a note."

I frowned at him and ignored the ramen. "So?"

"You mentioned going to ramen shops with your friend and I had a cup of ramen thanks to my brother and thought you might want it."

I looked into his eyes then took the ramen from him. "Thanks."

I moved away from the window. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." He shrugged then climbed through the window onto my bed.

I set the ramen down on top of my night stand and looked at him. "So what were you doing just now?"

"Writing."

"About what?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Come on tell me."

"Just whatever was on my mind." He looked out the window. "You should finish changing."

I raised my eyebrows then looked at myself. "Crap. Sorry about that."

He shrugged. "Don't care."

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a random shirt out of it and slid it on. Then I took my pants off and decided to just stay in my boxers. I climbed back onto the bed and stared at him. He turned away from the window and looked me up and down.

"Ran out of clothes Dobe?"

"No. I just didn't feel like putting shorts on is all."

"Right." He looked out the window again and I hopped off the bed grabbing the ramen cup. "You want to go down stairs and watch some movies with me?"

"Sure." He climbed off my bed then followed behind me to the kitchen. "You have anything at all to eat."

"Check the fridge."

I pulled the lid back on the cup ramen and poured water into it. Then I shoved it into the microwave and pressed start. I looked at him as he had peanut butter, jelly, and bread spread out on the counter.

"Stop looking Dobe."

I turned my head away and looked at the floor as heat began filling up my cheeks. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He bit into his sandwich as the microwave dinged.

I grabbed the ramen out of the microwave and let it sit on the counter to cool while I grabbed a fork. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen leaving me to follow him to living room. He sat down on the floor while I popped a random movie into the DVD player and sank into the couch.

We didn't say a word which bored me beyond anything really. At this rate. I might just kick him out for being so damn quiet. I bent down to set my empty ramen cup on the ground and glanced at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily and steadily. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he had fallen asleep.

I moved my empty cup of ramen and set a pillow down on the floor. Then I leaped off the couch to crouch in front of him and placed my right hand gently on his face and left my on his right shoulder. I pushed him down gently laying his head on the pillow then looked at his face.

He didn't look peaceful, more strained or stressed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and folded my arms on top of them before resting my chin on top of them. I wonder what he is dreaming about right now. I reached out and ran my fingers lightly down his right cheek. His face eased up a little bit and I smiled.

"Good night Teme."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dobe you're very slow."

"Shut up Teme!" I ran to catch up to him then skidded to a stop next to him.

"Should you really start slacking on your boyfriend duties? You've only been dating her a month."

I punched his arm and frowned. "I'm not slacking. Kakashi gave me so much homework that I stayed up all night doing it."

"And it's probably all wrong too."

"Fuck you!" I smacked the back of his head and made a run for it.

"Damn Dobe!" He ran after me and I picked up the pace going into a full out sprint.

I ran past Hinata then stopped and walked back to her. "Hey Hinata."

She gave me a hug then took my hand. "You made h-him mad a-again."

"I was only playing with him."

I felt a hand connect with the back of my head then foot steps slowing into a walk beside me. "Stupid Dobe."

I smiled and nudged his arm with my elbow. "Sorry about that."

"Whatever."

We did our usual routine like everyday. The people in our class got used to me and Sasuke coming to school together. Kakashi finally got the air conditioning fixed so there wasn't a need to strip now. The girls in our class was sad about that fact. They enjoyed looking at us like lions during feeding time at the zoo.

Sasuke started to talk to me more as well. He wouldn't admit that we were friends, but we still hung out a lot. He sat with me and my friends during lunch and was at my house a lot too. It made me sad and mad that he wouldn't tell me much about himself tough. He seemed to still be shut out from the world.

I glanced at him as he wrote down his notes. I wonder about what was on his mind. Did he like any girl or did he want to play any sports. What was his favorite thing to do with his time. He glanced my way and looked out the window blushing. Yet again, I was caught staring.

I stared out the window not wanting to take notes at all. I am just getting was too lazy now. Homework was hardly ever done and my test scores were sucking very badly. I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes tightly.

"Dobe come on, time to go home."

"Later."

"Hinata is waiting."

"Ok."

"Dobe!"

I lifted my head then rubbed my eyes slowly. "Going." I stood up sliding my backpack on the headed out.

"You're going to fail if you keep sleeping in class Dobe."

"I don't really care."

"So you want your girlfriend to be dating an idiot?"

"I don't think she minds."

"Her cousin does."

"I'm dating her not her cousin."

He frowned then stopped me. "If you're not going to take school or her seriously, then you need to leave her and get extra tutoring. Then stop seeing Sai on the weekends."

"Who do you think you are to be telling me this?"

His face eased up and he stared deeply into my eyes. "I'm your friend."

I stared back and sighed looking away. "I'll see, but I'm not breaking up with her."

"Then take things more seriously."

"Yeah yeah."

We walked out of the building and to the entrance quietly. Hinata walked away from the wall and feel into step with me. I had my hands in my pockets and was looking at the ground. She tapped my arm with her hand and I looked at her. She read my eyes and gave me a hug making me stop.

I leaned into her and closed my eyes. She felt so warm and weak. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, but I just couldn't. what Sasuke said ran through my head and I wondered why I said yes to her. I am not the school boy type and I wasn't smart at all. I was an ex-delinquint that should have known better.

She pulled away from me and I gave her smile. She smiled back then held out her hand for me. I took it then started off to her street again. Sasuke was waiting a little ahead of us and feel back behind us when we walked by. The good mood that usually followed us was gone now.

I watched her as she walked down the street spacing out. "What was I thinking?"

"Do you ever think?"

I turned and stared at him. "No."

"Then don't regret and just fix."

"I guess your right."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on. Lets get you some ramen."

"Ok."

We walked back home slowly without saying a word. Once we did get there, he climbed through my window with a cup of ramen and a sandwich. We just sat there eating and the silence was just driving me crazy. I sighed putting the empty ramen cup on my night stand and looked at him.

"Where do you go at night on Tuesday and Thursdays?"

He looked away from the window. "Soccer practice."

"Are you any good?"

"Been playing for nine years."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "I played when I was younger."

"Why did you quit?"

"I joined a gang."

"Why did you join?"

I sighed then looked out the window. "My parents were killed and I was just dumb and took it out on others."

"When my parents died, I felt alone and just didn't know what to do." I looked at him and watched as he looked down at his hands and sighed. "I fought my brother to get rid of my frustrations and stayed away from our cousins."

"Who are your cousins?"

He looked out the window again. "Hinata Huge and Nejd."

My jaw dropped and I just looked at him. "Is that why you told me to take it seriously?"

He looked at me and nodded his head. "I know how they see people and how they get rid of them. They tolerate you for now, but if it becomes too serious and you're still worthless, they will get rid of you."

I looked deep into his eyes then looked out my window sighing. "Yeah."

His hand came down onto my shoulder and he shook me slowly. "You'll be ok."

He moved my head side to side then shrugged. "Yeah maybe or maybe not." I smiled big and looked into his face.

"Dobe." He smirked then shook my shoulder again.

"Teme." I grabbed his arm pushing it to the side then launched into him pushing him flat against the bed.

"Uh Dobe, I don't swing that way." He poked my forehead then slid his hands onto my chest and shoved against it.

I messed up his hair then punched his face easy. "Me neither Teme." Yeah I lied so what deal with it. I don't want to freak him out. I got off of him then stretched. "Uh…I need to change." I pulled at the uniform shirt.

"Yeah same here. I'll come back once I've changed."

I started to unbutton the rest of my shirt and looked at him. "Yeah just go ahead and go downstairs."

"Gotcha." He hopped out the window like a damn ninja.

I shook my head and started to undress. Yet again, I really don't want to put shorts on. I slipped an orange shirt on then went down stairs to the living room. I flopped down onto the couch and turned the T.V. on putting my favorite show on then flipped and laid down on my stomach.

He came in and sat on the floor and leaned his back against the couch. His head was totally in my way, so I moved my head and laid it down on his left shoulder. He didn't move like I thought he would and joke about not swinging that way. Instead, he leaned his head on top of mine and kept watching T.V. Pretty soon I fell this breathing get heavy and slow and knew he fell asleep. The control slipped out of my hand as my eyes closed slowly leading me to sleep as well.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come on wake up." I stirred and felt his shoulder moving around under me. "Come on you two. Time to get up."

He shrugged his shoulder and shook it. "Dobe get up."

"Five more minutes." He moved out from under me and my head dropped and I snapped awake. "Ugh…I said five more minutes."

"And I said wake up." He ruffled my hair then smacked the back of my head.

"Stupid Teme." I rolled off the couch onto the floor then sat up and stretched. "Iruka what's for dinner?" I called out to him.

He walked into the living room and looked at us. "I thought you two wouldn't get up."

"Well we did and I'm hungry."

"I need to get back home."

"Sleep here tonight Teme."

"You're visiting Sai tomorrow right?"

"Ahh…yeah I am, but you can still sleep here."

"No thanks Dobe. Maybe some other time."

"Awww…Teme," I whined giving him the lip.

He stared at me then shrugged. "Fine I'll stay."

"Awesome!" I threw my arms in the air then looked at Iruka. "Food?"

"Take-out is on the table."

"Cool."

I got up and headed to the kitchen with him following right behind me. I grabbed the box with the orange chicken and some chop sticks. He pulled his seat right next to me and grabbed the box with the fried rice. We pulled the rest of the food closer to us and just started dipping our chopsticks into whatever and eating.

"The food isn't going to run away you two."

I shrugged and looked at the almost empty boxes. "It just might run away."

His hand connected with the back of my head and he grabbed an orange chicken. "Dobe."

We both smiled then finished up with our food. After we went up to my room and put a movie on. We both sat down on my bed and I hugged a pillow to my chest. He rubbed his eyes then laid down with his head on my thigh. My eyes widened with shock, but I settled down and let it go. He was just tired is all, no dig deal. The phone suddenly rang and I waited for Iruka to get it.

"Naruto it's Sai!" He called up.

"Ok then." He sat up as I reached over to my night stand to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Yo Naru! How are you doing?"

I turned the volume down on the T.V. and looked at him. "Doing great. Can't wait until tomorrow." He looked out the window and tapped his fingers against his knee.

"About that. I got a project due Monday so I need the weekend so me and my partner can finish it."

"Oh. Alright then. Do a good job then buddy."

"Sure thing." I hung up the phone and slapped his hand to make him stop tapping them. "My weekend is free now."

"Oh." He punched my arm hard then looked into my eyes. "Wanna go out and do something tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright then."

He slid onto the floor like usual grabbing one of my pillows. He then grabbed the extra blanket at the foot of my bed and settled in. I would let him sleep in my bed, but he seemed to like the floor better for some odd reason. I pulled the blanket up around me and closed my eyes. Tomorrow should be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see if you hurry up and get dressed."

"I don't know what to put on." I stood in front of my closet in just my boxers looking at my clothes while he sat on my bed.

"Just put on anything."

"Well this would be easier if you just tell me where you're taking me."

"That would defeat the purpose of a surprise."

"So what? I'll still act surprised if you want."

The bed creaked a little bit then his hands reached around me grabbing an orange rocker shirt and navy blue jeans with the waist chain. "Put this on."

"Alrighty then." I slipped on the jeans and shirt and stomped my shoes on then looked at him. "Ok ready."

"Finally." He grabbed my right wrist and dragged me out of my house. Iruka just looked at us when we walked by him. Then we were out on the street.

"So now are you going to tell me?"

"Nope." He pulled me to his brother's car which was waiting there for us.

"Not even a clue."

"No." Once we were in the car, Itachi started driving while glancing at me through the rear view mirror.

"How's your girlfriend doing Naruto?"

"She's doing ok."

"Does she know you're going out with Sasuke today?"

I sat up straight real quick. "Well uh no. She's always busy on the weekends so I didn't want to bother her by calling."

"Right." He gave me a look that just made me feel guilty beyond belief.

"She has a busy schedule today so she wouldn't have gotten your call anyway," Sasuke said as if to relieve my guilt.

"Yeah. I'll call her tomorrow and ask if she's free."

"She likes Lilies."

"Sasuke you should just write me a list because I won't remember."

"That's cheating. Ask her yourself."

"You just told me her favorite flowers!"

"That's because it'd be your first official date with her."

"Where does she like to go then?"

"Ask her yourself."

"Damn you Teme."

"Just enjoy today with me."

I laughed. "You make it sound like a date."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to help you forget the things I said to you."

I shook my head and looked out the window. "It's working some what."

"Well it's going to get even better."

My mouth dropped as the big roller coaster came into view. "The amusement park?"

"Yeah. I thought you might like to come here."

I unbuckled my seat belt and just looked at the park in awe. I always wanted to come, but it's never been in Iruka's budget for me. Hell I have no idea of how Sasuke could even afford to come here, much less take me along. Then again, he's related to Hinata and her family is extremely rich.

"Come on Dobe." The car stopped at the entrance and we climbed out of the car.

"Uh…this must cost a lot, so I'll pay for food." I slid my hand into my pocket and wrapped my fingers around my wallet.

"I got it so don't worry about it Dobe."

"Yeah but Teme…"

He held his hand up and stared into my eyes. "I got it."

I pouted and gave in. "Alright then."

"Now come on."

I followed him to the ticket booth and stayed a few steps back. I didn't want to see how much this was going to cost or I'd feel worse then I already did at the moment. I just stood there with my hands in my pockets looking around at people leaving and coming in. the majority of the people were couples because the girl was always hanging off the guy's arm. Personally, I do not like girls or guys like that. Being all clingy. I don't mind them getting jealous, but don't take my damn arm off by hanging on it.

"Dobe hold your wrist out."

I came out of my mind rant and looked at him. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my right hand. Then he snapped a red bracelet onto my wrist. "Alright lets get going." He dragged me into the park and the fun began.

We went on all kinds of rides. I dragged him to all the roller coasters at the entrance and the fun houses. Then I dragged him to the game stands and tried to pay for them, but he would pay before I could even pull my wallet out. Of course I complained about it, but he just gave me his Uchiha glare and that was the end of that conversation.

I dragged him to the rides all over the park and sometimes made him ride it twice. He wasn't a big fan of the roller coasters though. He would get this disgruntled sick look on his face, but he'd still climb on right next to me. After though, he would throw up while I laughed at him. He just gave me a death glare and buy me a snack no problem and call me a Dobe and that I'd get fat.

The day quickly became night and I was getting very sleepy. He slipped his arm around my shoulder and pointed to the middle of the park. I looked at what he was pointing to and I woke back up quickly nodding my head. He grabbed my left hand and dragged me to the Ferris wheel.

We got into the cage and sat down on either seat across from each other. Once it moved up I looked out in awe. "Did you have fun today?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. This was so much fun. Thank you for bringing me."

"No problem. I'm glad you had fun."

I bobbed my head side to side then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his right cheek. "Really thank you."

He just sat there staring at me and I blushed. Yeah ok not a good idea to give him a kiss, but I couldn't help it. Today was just a great day and I have no other way to express how much I enjoyed it. Then I guess I'm starting to like him more now. Well uh not in a like like way, but in a friend way. He does a lot of little things for me at times.

The ride stopped and soon it was our turn to get off, I got out first then waited for him to get out. Once he did though, I looked at his face for the first time since I gave him the kiss and he was blushing. My heart started pounding extremely fast and I looked away grabbing at my chest. Then I looked around and smiled brightly grabbing his hand.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see right now." I dragged him to the photo booth and pushed him inside then slid money into the machine. I stepped into the booth and sat next to him. "To remember today." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

I pressed the go button and chose a red frame then put up a peace sign for the first picture. He slid his arm around my shoulders and did a peace sign for the second picture. I slid my arm around his shoulders for the third picture and smiled big. The fourth one we got dorky and I stuck my tongue out while he winked. Then we looked mad in the fifth one. I posed seriously for the last picture, but at the last second, I felt his lips press against my cheek and I smiled big.

"What was that for?" I looked at him and smiled.

He smirked and nudged my shoulder. "Payment for earlier."

Yeah I'm going to pull a stupid move now. "Sorry can't help this." I slid my hands onto his cheeks and leaned closer to him and pressed my lips against his.

I felt his body go rigid and I heard a snap. I pulled away from him and looked at the machine. Then I felt his lips against my neck as another picture was taken. I looked back at him and he leaned into me pressing his lips against mine. They felt strong against mine and I submitted to him and kissed him back.

His hands ran down my sides to my waist and then lower onto my butt. He gripped it hard and pulled me up against him then lifted me up and sat me on his lap. I leaned my body into him more and slid my fingers into his hair gripping it hard. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth some and let him slide his tongue into my mouth.

"Let's take pictures!" We pulled away from each other as soon as we heard the voice and got out of the booth.

I grabbed the picture strip and looked at him blushing. "Which ones do you want?"

He looked away into the crowd and shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

I looked down at the strip and tore the first six apart from the last two. I tore the last two and first one from the six then tore the one where he kissed my neck and put them together then stuffed them in his pocket. "Don't look at them until you get home."

"Alright then." We stood there looking at each other and then his phone started ringing. He dug his phone out from his right pocket then answered it. "Are you here?" I waited quietly looking around at all the people just staring at us. "Dobe lets go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along the park.

"We're leaving now?"

"Dumb question Dobe."

Yeah ok it was a dumb question, but the look he had on his face made me sad. He looked disgusted and mad. My heart sunk because of the look on his face, but even more so now that I realize what I did with him. I kissed him desperately and betrayed Hinata at the same time. Damn I'm one crappy boyfriend.

We exited the park and he dragged me straight to the car. Itachi must have been very good at reading atmospheres because he didn't ask if we had a good time. He just started the car and drove us home. I looked out the window though thinking about the kiss and what it could possibly mean.

Well hell I know what it meant. I'm not going to even try to make up some excuse. I'm in love with that damn Teme. He wormed his way into my heart and now I'm screwed. I'm with Hinata and he obviously didn't like it even though he kissed me back. Life can be so unfair at times.

"Thank you for today," I said as I climbed out of the car.

"No problem." He didn't look at me which made my heart ache really bad.

"Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

He half ran to his front door and hopped inside. I stood there for a while longer before walking to my house and going inside. Iruka must have been asleep already since he didn't come asking me twenty questions about my day. It was a good thing I guess since I wasn't really in the mood to talk about today. My body was still feeling his warmth.

I climbed up to my room slowly slipping my shirt off and opened my room door. I looked out my window towards his room and saw his curtains were pulled shut. He was indeed disgusted with what had happened. I wanted to cry and never leave my room, but I'm stronger then that. I won't cry for no one. I sighed then finished undressing and climbed into bed. I got to plan a date with Hinata tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in the middle of my room with the phone to my ear. "Hey Hinata."

"Hey Naruto. H-how are you?"

"Doing good. I was wondering if you were free today?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you want to go out with me then?"

I listened as the phone hit the floor then her voice came back on the line. "O-of course."

"Alright then. I'll wait for you at three then."

"O-ok."

I hung up the phone then looked around my room. Yesterday was still playing out in my head making my heart hurt. I felt like an idiot and a cheater. It was hard to move my closet and look at my clothes. I really didn't know what to put on. I just stood there and touched my lips with the tips of my fingers.

I closed my eyes and tried to shake the feeling away. I looked into my closet again and grabbed a black shirt and blue jeans. Then I slid my shoes on and skipped downstairs and out the door before Iruka was able to open his mouth.

I checked my watch and saw that it was only noon, so I went and grabbed my bike from out in back and rode down the street. The wind whipped through my hair as I speed down the street towards the stores. I was going to buy some Lilies for Hinata and scout out a good place to eat at.

Once in town, I went to the flower shop and poked my head in to see if Ino was working the counters. She wasn't, thank god. So I quickly went looking for the label that says Lilies and picked two single flowers out and paid. From there I slowly rode along the streets looking into restaurants and the cost. Well hell I'm broke so McDonald's is where we're going.

I quickly rode all the way back home and went to my room. It was only two o'clock and I had loads of time. What I wasn't really expecting was Sasuke to knock on my window. I sat up looking out my window at him as my heart thudded against my chest. I slowly slid the window open and looked at him.

"Yes Teme?"

He handed me a black cell phone. "Hinata wants to talk to you."

I held the hpone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I can't go out with you today. S-something important came up."

"Oh ok then. I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Ok. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Bye then."

"Bye." I closed the phone shut and handed it back to him. "Thanks."

"No problem, but you need a cell phone."

"Maybe when I get rich."

"I'll buy you one."

"Uh no. I don't take hand outs."

"Too bad. I'll still buy you one."

"No."

he looked at me with his Uchiha glare. "Yes."

I frowned and sighed. "Fine whatever."

"So you have another free day." He put his hands on the side of the window and I moved out of the way as he climbed in.

"Yeah I do."

"Want to do something?"

I stared at him in shock then recovered myself. "You still want to hang out with me despite what happened last night?"

He snapped his head to the side and looked out the window. "I'm trying to forget that incident."

"You're trying to forget it even though you're the one that started it!" My temper rose as I glared at him.

"You're the one that started it with that little kiss, not me!" He spat back.

"I might have kissed you first, but you're the one that took it even farther."

He glared daggers into my eyes. "I was caught up in the moment. I'm not gay and never will be."

"Well congrats to you. Now get the fuck out of my room!"

He glared even harder into my eyes then climbed out of my window. I watched him climb on top of my wall and jump onto his balcony. Then I slammed my window shut and closed my curtains. The anger got even worse, so I hopped off my bed and slammed my fists into the wall repeatedly until my knuckles started bleeding. After I just sat on the floor bleeding on the carpet and tried to calm down.

The phone rang and I jumped up grabbing it. "Hello?"

"What's wrong?" Gaara's voice came out of the phone into my ear calming me down some.

"Nothing." I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"You can't lie to me, so tell me the truth."

"Sasuke is what happened."

I heard him take in a breath and knew he was frowning. "Do you want to come over and talk about it?"

I sat there and thought about it for a while. "Yeah I want to do that. I want to get away from here."

"Bring some clothes and you can sleep over."

"Alright I'll be right there."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and I sat on the bed looking at the floor.

After a while I got up and went to my closet grabbing my orange over night bag and tossing it on my bed. Then I grabbed my uniform and tossed that in my bag. I thre my pajamas and a pair of boxers in my bag and slipped the strap over my head and onto my shoulder. Then I ran down the stairs and out the door without another word.

Yeah it's weird to go to my ex-boyfriend's house, but he's the only one that can truly get me. The wind hit my face hard and I speed onto Gaara's street and down the many house to the big one at the end. I pushed the huge wooden doors open and made my way up the walk to the small mansion like house.

He waited with the door open and looked at me. "That bad?"

I dropped my bike by the door and walked into the house. "Yes."

"You hungry?"

"Not at all."

One of his many maids came up and grabbed my bag then he took my hand and lead me to the back yard. "Lets talk then."

"Yeah." He opened the door to the back yard then threw me a soccer ball. I juggled it and dribbled with it for a while thinking then stopped the ball under my foot and looked at him. "I made out with Sasuke yesterday."

He sat on the lawn chair and looked at me frowning. "Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Did he kiss you back?"

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"I know." I looked down at the ball and rolled it under my foot.

"What did he say after?"

"Nothing until today. We argued and he said he only kissed me because of the moment and that he was not gay."

He looked down at the ground thinking. "He's just confused is all. He won't face the truth even if it is right in front of his face."

"So what do I do?"

He looked into my eyes and sighed. "Forget about it. You're dating Hinata and should be focused on her."

"What if I like Sasuke?"

"There is nothing you can do about that if he won't accept what he possibly feels about you."

I kicked the ball as hard as I could against the wall. "Torture."

"We all must go through it."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Sai!" I met him on the train platform and gave him a big hug. "I missed you buddy."

"Missed you too knucklehead." He kissed my cheek making me blush a little then I took his arm leading him to my bike outside.

"So how did you do on that project?"

"Got an A easily. Sorry I had to cancel you coming over."

"That's ok. I found a way to stay busy."

I hopped onto my bike and waited as he climbed on the back pegs and gripped my shoulders. "What did you do?"

"Sasuke took me out and then I stayed with Gaara."

"Getting along with the new neighbor huh?"

"Not really. I haven't spoken to him in a week." A sharp pain shot through my heart as I remembered him ignoring me completely this entire week.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. Just got into an argument."

"Didn't I tell you not to bug the neighbor?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't help it."

"Whatever."

I peddled along quietly down the busy streets. Sai wasn't much of a talker at all and didn't really like people. How he let me be his friend is a miracle. I had to bother him for many days before he finally gave up and called me his friend. After he did though, it was smooth sailing from there. Now we're cooler then peanut butter and jelly.

I swung into my drive way and stopped the bike. He hopped off the pegs and walked up to the door and in the house while I stored the bike away in the garage. When I came out he was sitting on the wall looking at me with those black eyes that just melted my heart.

"you free today Dobe?"

"No I'm not Teme. My friend Sai is here this weekend."

"Then you can bring him along."

"Along to where?"

"I managed to get the soccer club at our school to play a match against me and a couple of other boys."

"And when is that?"

"Today at three."

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already two thirty. "A little last minute much?"

"I had two guys, but they bailed on me and I remembered you said you used to play."

"Last resort choice then."

"Look I want to beat them so I can join next month."

"What do I get for helping you?"

"What do you want?"

I stared into his eyes. "A kiss."

He stared back at me then looked away. "Alright then. Get ready and bring your friend. We'll leave to school soon."

I smiled and let the chains of torture squeeze my heart. "Ok then." I ran into the house and bounded up the stairs to my room. "Sai!"

He set down his sketch pad and looked at me. "What is the rush?"

"Gotta come play a game of soccer with me and Sasuke and some other boys."

"No thanks." He picked his sketch pad up and I tore it away from him.

"Please Sai. For Me?" I looked desperately into his eyes.

"Fine." He sighed and went to his bag to grab some clothes to change in to.

"Thank you buddy!" I gave him a hug then jumped over to my closet.

I threw many things aside trying to find some clothes to run in when I saw it. My heart dropped and my fingers started to shake. I just stared at it until before closing my eyes and taking it out of my closet gently. I laid the plastic covering with the outfit in it down on my bed and just stared at it. The red and orange of the uniform popped out enchanting me. It was a uniform from my favorite team the Blasters.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Nothing." I unzipped the bag and pulled the uniform out and looked at it.

"Wow nice." I felt Sai's eyes looking up and down the uniform.

"Yes it is." I undressed slowly and put the uniform on remembering my parents laughs and smiles.

"It looks good on you."

I looked at myself and smiled. "He sure did know it would fit."

"Who knew?"

I looked at Sai and shook my head. "Nothing. Come on lets go."

"Sure thing."

We jogged down the stairs and out the door to the garage. He stood there while I grabbed my bike off the wall and out onto the drive way. I took my seat with my feet flat on the ground and waited for his hands to clasp onto my shoulders. After, I peddled down and waited in front of Sasuke's house.

"I never noticed that your legs were so muscular."

I furrowed my brows and turned to look at him. "What?"

"It's nice. Well more sexy actually."

"Uh thanks I guess."

"You two ready to go?" Sasuke sat on his dark blue bike and looked at us.

My eyes traveled up and down his body slowly looking over his very toned legs and how good he looked in the Jets uniform. "Yes most definitely."

He stared at me then started peddling. "Lets go then."

I followed right behind him having no trouble keeping up with him despite having Sai on my bike. "So you're a Jets fan."

"And you're a Blasters fan."

"Yeah though I haven't watched them for a long."

He nodded his head. "Though you must know the current players and stats."

"Yeah I do. Always read up on them."

"What position do you play."

"Forward. You?"

"Forward as well."

"Do I really have to play?" Sai asked grabbing my shoulders hard.

"You just have to take up space," Sasuke answered him.

"Alright I can do that."

His hands were gripping my shoulders for dear life now. "Sai ow damn it! Let go a bit."

"Oops sorry." He loosened his grip just as we turned into the school and went to the bike racks.

"Who else is going to be playing?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Psst…Naruto.!"

I looked back at Sai and waited for him to catch up. "What is it?"

"That Sasuke boy was checking you out all the way over here."

"I doubt that."

"He was. I saw him doing it."

"He's not into guys if you're wondering."

He looked wide eyed at me then at Sasuke's back. "I think that could change."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I did."

I looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Naruto I li-"

"Hey you two come on!"

I looked over at Sasuke. "Coming!" I smacked the back of my hand against Sai's stomach. "Come on."

"Sheesh taking your sweet time much?"

"Sorry." We stepped onto the field and made our way to the group of guys just being lazy. "Those are the guys you got?"

"They're better then what you think."

"If you say so." I looked from our team to the soccer club who were on the other side of the field warming up.

"Alright guys. I brought Naruto and his friend Sai to replace Neji and Choji."

"Troublesome."

I smiled and looked at Shikamaru. "Didn't know you were coming to play."

"Sasuke wouldn't leave me alone until I sad yes."

"Same here." I turned and saw Gaara coming my way with Kiba. "How are you feeling?" He asked whispering in my ear.

"Ok I guess."

I stood outside the circle and actually took a look around. Shino, Lee, Kankuro, Itachi, Kisame, and Kabuto were sitting down looking bored out of their mind. Then you got Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, and now Sai staring up at the clouds like a bunch of lazy bums. Both me and Sasuke were the only two actually dressed to play. I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him.

"It's better then no players."

"Right."

"So are you gentlemen ready to play?"

We both turned to look at Deidra. "Yeah we are." Sasuke answered looking at our squad.

"Alright then lets start!" He jogged away to his team and then I looked at Sasuke.

"Let the slaughter begin."

"It won't be that way." He turned to our group and clapped his hands together. "Ok everyone on the field except Sai and Shikamaru."

"Thank goodness." Shikamaru lagged over to the bench and laid down on it while Sai sat on the grass.

"Keep score Sai," I said while jogging onto the field.

"Sure thing!"

"Your ball gentlemen," Deidra said smiling.

I stood next to Sasuke with my foot on the ball and just waited. He tapped my shoulder and nodded then I passed the ball to him and took off toward the goal. The ball soon fell in front of me as I came up to one of the defenders. I tapped the ball in the air with my left foot to my right getting around the defense and then kicked the hell out of the ball making it rocket into the net. I exhaled and jogged back to our side of the field while the players from the soccer club just stared at me.

I got into position and looked at Sasuke. He nodded his head then got ready to run for the ball. I got ready as well and as soon as the ball was passed forward, I sprinted to the middle sliding at one of them and getting the ball. I got up quickly and dribbled the ball down the middle half way and then played a through pass to Sasuke. He took control of the ball and went towards goal. He took a shot from outside the box and watched as it went straight into the net.

We jogged back and stood at the half way line. The soccer club just looked at us then their faces got extremely mad. They kicked off the ball and I was soon covered. I looked over to Sasuke and saw two guys covering him as well. I sighed and sprinted to Sasuke just as he sprinted towards me. Gaara got the ball from Deidra and passed the ball in the middle of me and Sasuke. I took the ball as I passed him then took it down the left.

He ran down the middle and I soon cut the ball with my left foot and ran to the middle with it. He cut between his two marks and sprinted toward me again. He ran past me with his two marks leaving the middle open and I took the ball down the hole. I shot the ball two steps into the box just as a defender slid at me and I scored again. They weren't too happy about that at all.

For the rest of the game they kept up to three people on my and Sasuke. Unfortunately that didn't even help because we got two more goals in before the half. Their team was completely exhausted while we were joking around without the slightest hint of being tired. The second half went just as well as the first and we won 10-0. Socking since our club team are the state champs.

"Well we didn't really need to come," Gaara said while ridding his bike next to us with Kiba standing on the pegs holding his shoulders.

"Thanks you for coming though," Sasuke said.

"You wouldn't leave us alone so we had no choice."

"Didn't know you could be annoying Sasuke," I said smiling.

"Whatever Dobe."

"Well later then." Gaara turned on his street and kept going.

"Same here." Shikamaru turned on the next street.

We rode in silence until my curiosity got the better of me. "What did Deidra say to you?"

"He wants me to play next month."

"That's good then."

"He wants you to play as well."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"The coach asks for a B average, I have a C."

"I'll tutor you then."

"Good luck with that," Sai stated.

"Shut up Sai!" I yelled threatening to throw him off.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

We got to our homes and Sai climbed off when I stopped in front of Sasuke's place. "I need to talk to you Dobe."

"Ok then." I watched as Sai entered the house and turned to Sasuke.

His face was only an inch away from mine. I took a deep breath as his lips pressed against mine. I refused the kiss at first, but soon found my lips moving with his. After what seemed like forever, he pulled back. "Thank you Naruto."


	10. Chapter 10

"You kissed him yet again?"

I felt his eyes stab me many times. "Yes."

"Do you love to torture yourself or something?" He got up and whacked the back of my head.

"It's not my fault Gaara!" I pleaded in defense.

"It is your fault! You made the damn deal!"

"I know but, I didn't this he actually would kiss me."

"Obviously you are dumber then you appear. Did Sai ask you anything at all?"

"He didn't see it. Though I believe he was trying to tell me something on Saturday." I looked down at my hands as he sat back on his bed.

"Exactly what was it he said?"

"He began saying that a person can change the gender they go after if they like them enough. Then he was going to say something else, but Sasuke had cut him off by accident."

I felt his fingers under my chin as he lifted my head up so I was staring into his eyes. "Do you know that you have the ability to have anyone like you?"

"No I don't. people mostly call me annoying."

"That is because they will not face their feelings for you."

I stared at him with realization sinking in. "Sai likes me."

He slid his finger tips away and nodded his head. "It's the only logical explanation to the suddenness of saying that he likes guys."

"What do I do?"

"That is up to you. You're still Hinata's boyfriend at the moment."

My heart sank as he said that and I began to pick at the blanket. "I'm a horrible person. I'm in love with Sasuke and kissed him twice while still being in a relationship with Hinata."

"You can't force your heart to feel a certain way for a certain person. You can only satisfy that desire or tame it."

"Looks like I'm doing both at the same time."

"And that will lead you to insanity."

I looked up into his eyes. "Is this what you felt when you fell for Kiba while still being with me?"

He stared into my eyes then looked away to his door. "Yes, but I was not willing to let you or me suffer, so I chose to be selfish."

"I can never be selfish."

"Because you have a good heart besides the fact of getting violent at times."

"So true." I laughed.

"Don't get down. Just do what you think is right."

"I'll try." I looked down at my watch and sighed. "I better get going. Sasuke is going to start tutoring me now."

"Why?"

"The soccer club wants me to play, so he's helping me with my grades."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks."

I exited his house and hopped onto my bike. I peddled my way home while thinking about what he had said. It is true that all I am doing is torturing myself by being next to Sasuke, but I feel empty without his presence. Then I am hurting Hinata as well without her knowing. What do I do now?

I sighed and looked up at the clouds. "The right thing of course." I peddled faster resolving to continue to be with Hinata and trying to bury my feelings for Sasuke. As for Sai, well I will let that go where it ends up at.

I put the bike up on the wall in the garage and ran up to my room. I changed my clothes as soon as possible, then grabbed the homework from today out. Not long after there was a knock on my window and I slid it open. He climbed onto my bed and sat there with his own work.

"Ok Dobe, lets get started."

"Sure thing."

I sat in front of him and began my homework. I was completely lost on the math homework and just spaced out. No point on doing something I don't understood right? According to Sasuke, wrong. He took my pencil and slowly explained how to do the algebra problem. Surprisingly, I understood what he said and got all the problems on the homework right. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Big mistake.

"I'll be leaving now." He quickly gathered his things.

"Wait though. I need help with English."

He stared at me and seemed to be having an internal fight. "That homework is due on Wednesday. I'll come back tomorrow to help you."

"Well can you hang out for a while then?"

"No thanks. I'm too tired."

"Oh alright then I guess. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He climbed out of my window and then over to his room.

I sighed closing my window and curtain. "Idiot." I hit my palm against my forehead repeatedly before falling back against my bed. I had just closed my eyes when there was a knock on my window. I jumped up and opened it staring into his eyes. "Yeah?"

He got his footing and I moved out of the way. "I forgot something."

"Oh ok then."

He landed on my bed then pushed me down climbing on top of me. "Sasuke what the-" His lips crashed onto mine shutting me up. His lips moved hastily against mine and I went ahead and kissed him back just the same. He then slid his hands down my sides to my thighs and pulled them up. My arms wrapped around his back as he pushed himself up against me hard. I took in a deep breath feeling how hard he was and slid my hands down his back slowly.

He pushed against me again as I slid my hands onto his butt and groped him. He winced and got still on top of me. I kept kissing him then held onto his butt as I went ahead and grind my hardness against his slowly. He quickly sprung into life then and grabbed my thighs hard moving up and down against me slow.

I slid my tongue along his lips begging him to open his mouth. He complied and allowed my tongue to slip into his warm mouth and slide against his. He pushed harder against me making me let out a moan into his mouth. His hands slid up my thighs and grabbed the waist band of my boxers. He started to slide them off slowly when there was a knock at my door.

"Naruto! Dinner is ready," Iruka called through the door.

He climbed off me slowly. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright then."

"I better get going." He began to go out the window when I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back against my bed.

"I can't let you go."

"And why not?" He rolled up into a sitting position and stared at me.

I closed the window and curtain and reached for his hardness grabbing it hard but gentle. "Because you need to fix this."

He bit his lip then exhaled. "It's called a cold shower."

"Yeah like that will make you feel better."

"And what do you plan to do to fix it then?"

I began sliding his shorts off. "You'll feel it."

I slid my fingers through the hole at the front of his boxers and slid his hardness out. I blew air gently onto the very tip then slid my tongue down slowly all the way then all the way back up. I heard him take a sharp breath as he got harder. I kissed down him then blow air softly against him on the way back up to the tip. He gripped the bed tightly as I closed my mouth around him and slid my head down putting him all the way in my mouth.

He gripped my sheets hard as hell as I began to suck and lick at him slow and easy. His breath got a little heavier as I began to pump my head up and down still sucking on him. He soon slid his fingers into my hair gripping it hard and trying to keep his moans low. I started to pump my head faster up and down him sucking as hard as possible.

"Naruto," He whispered as I tasted his release in my mouth. I sucked on him a little more swallowing then ran my tongue all around him before sitting up.

"Better?"

He slid his fingers through his hair slowly. "Yes. Much better." He slipped himself back into his boxers and fixed them before pulling his shorts up.

"I'm glad."

"I'm sure." He reached his hand out sliding it through the hole in the front of my boxers and cupping me in his hand. "Now let me help you with this."

I closed my eyes for a moment feeling the warmth of his hand on me then opened them slowly. "You don't have to."

He slowly started to rub his hand against me. "It's only fair."

"But Sasuke…"

He slid me out and began licking up and down it slowly. He then licked the very tip making me take a deep sharp breath. His tongue licked at my tip some more then he put me in his warm mouth all the way and sucked hard as hell. I slipped my fingers into his black hair and gripped it hard pulling on it a little bit.

He started to lick and suck harder in response to me pulling his hair. I bit down on my bottom lip as my moans threatened to get louder by the second. He then started to pump his head up and down fast as I got closer to the edge. "Sasuke…" He went even faster and I gripped his hair hard as fuck while releasing myself into his mouth.

He licked all around me then sat up looking at me. "Better?"

"Yes." I slipped myself back into my boxers and fixed them

"Naruto your dinner!" Iruka called up the stairs.

"Going!" I looked at Sasuke and leaned into him kissing his lips. "Thank you."

He kissed me easy. "Thank you. Now go eat." He ruffled my hair then went to the window and climbed out of it.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yup." he climbed into his room and closed the window and curtain.


	11. Chapter 11

God can I feel any worse about myself today? I just completely cheated on Hinata last night and I really liked it. I have no regrets over giving Sasuke a blow job or getting one from him. The only true guilt is that I didn't even think about how I was hurting Hinata without her even knowing. It hurts me more since I have to keep it from her.

It doesn't really help the fact that right now I'm walking with Hinata holding her hand and Sasuke is right next to me. My mind keeps wandering to last night making my body all hot. Right now I could really use some sexual release. Preferably I want Sasuke's mouth around me licking and sucking on me real good. Ugh…damn it don't think about it!

"N-Naruto?"

I looked into Hinata's eyes and felt my expression soften. "yes?"

"A-Are you ok?"

"Yes I am. Just a little bit worried about the math test today."

"Oh ok." She stared at the ground and I felt her hand shaking.

I sighed internally and then glanced at Sasuke. He was looking around at the surroundings apparently oblivious to everything. I looked down at the ground and made my decision right then and there. I will not allow myself to be taken over by my desire for him. I have a great girlfriend and I need to start treating her right. I must take her out on a date.

"Hinata are you free Friday night?" I suddenly asked.

She looked up into my eyes blushing bright red. "Y-Yes."

"Want to go out then?"

"Of c-course."

"Awesome. I will pick you up at six then."

"Ok." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well.

We walked quietly again with her leaning into my arm now. I took a look at Sasuke and he seemed to be deep in thought. I had to hold back from laughing at how serious he looked at the moment. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his lips were pressed together into a thin line. I wanted to reach out and mess up his hair, but the image of last night stopped me.

He turned to look at me and I quickly moved my head to look forward. I felt his eyes going up and down my body slowly. It was making me nervous as I wondered what it was he was thinking while looking at me. My body got tense and I felt a blush creep up onto my face. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw his hands were balled up into fists and he seemed to be struggling with something.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he took off into the building toward our classroom. I stared at his retreat then caught the look of curiosity in Hinata's eyes. She looked up at me and I saw a flicker of what seemed like comprehension, but it was soon gone the next second. Was I just imagining that or was it for real? She turned her eyes away from me because I had kept looking into them.

She dragged me to her classroom in a hurry then kissed my cheek and went into the classroom. I stood there in shock as I tried to understand what the hell was going on right now. Sasuke takes off all of a sudden and Hinata drags me like a rag doll to her class. This is getting out of hand completely. I need to seriously get things straight and back to normal. This can't keep going on.

I sighed and went into the classroom. Sasuke was writing in his journal quietly so I went over to sit on Kiba's desk. He was doodling something when I sat on the edge of his desk and looked at the ground. He didn't say anything which I was entirely glad for. You got to hand it to his dog traits when it comes to him reading moods. He always just waited patiently for you to say something. Finally I looked at him and sighed.

"Do you want to talk to me or Gaara?" He said while shading in a piece of his drawing.

I sat and watched him move the pencil around his drawing. "I would like to talk to Gaara."

He closed one eye to look at his drawing then looked at me. "He should be here by lunch. He had a meeting with the Hyuugas this morning."

"Alright then." I hopped off his desk and messed up his hair. "Nice drawing."

"Thank you."

I went over to my desk and sat down in my chair. Sasuke was going over notes now and I just stared at him. There was something wrong with him. "What is wrong with you?"

He stopped reading and looked at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you took off this mourning like hell was chasing you."

He shrugged and looked at his notes. "Nothing is wrong at all."

"That's bullshit."

"That's my final answer."

I grit my teeth together then looked out the window. "Whatever then."

"Don't forget that I'm going to tutor you in English tonight."

"Yeah yeah."

I laid my head down on the desk and looked out the window. I really don't want him in my room anymore. It's not just because of last night but also because he's an asshole right now. He can go to hell and burn for all I care. The stupid Teme. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep without much effort.

"Naruto wake up." He shook me gently then ran his fingers through my hair.

"Five more minutes Gaara." I turned my face toward him and kept sleeping.

"Now Naruto. You wanted to talk to me remember?"

I groaned then sat up in my chair stretching. "Yeah ok." I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. "Are we alone now?"

"Yes we are. Everyone else is at lunch. I brought you your ramen." He pushed the bowl to me and handed me the chopsticks.

"Thanks Gaara." I shoved a mouthful of ramen into my mouth and smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He bit into his sandwich and looked at me.

"I gave Sasuke a blow job last night and asked Hinata out on a date this mourning."

His sandwich slipped out of his hand and onto his lap. "What?"

"Yeah I know."

He blinked a couple times then picked his sandwich up off his lap. "So what are you planning to do?"

I swallowed another mouthful of ramen. "Go on a date with Hinata and then avoid Sasuke."

"I don't think that will work sine he's tutoring you."

"I can control myself if I really want to."

"But do you want to?"

"No I really don't but I have no other choice."

"That is true." He didn't even feel like eating anymore and just looked at me. "Are you still planning to play soccer?"

"Yes I am. I really want to play."

"Stay away from Sasuke then as well."

"Yeah I know." I finished up my ramen and looked out the window.

"Would you leave Hinata for Sasuke if he asks you to be with him?"

I turned my head to look him in the eyes intently. "Most definitely."

The bell rang and everyone started to come into class. Gaara sat down in his desk and I went back to looking out the window. Sasuke took his seat next to me and pulled out his notebook. He must be mad at me for not taking any notes. Oh well I'll just get them later when I feel like it. He shoved the notebook onto my desk and glared at me.

"Copy this down now Dobe."

"Whatever Teme." I took out my notebook and pencil and started to copy down the notes.

Kakashi-sensei came in and began the next lesson. I stopped writing and looked out the window. "Keep writing Dobe. I'll finish copying all the notes so you can borrow them."

I rolled my eyes and started copying down the notes. "Fine then Teme."

He began copying down the new notes while I concentrated on copying the ones he handed me. I got to hand it to him though he took his notes into more depth explaining everything. I learned more from copying his notes then from copying down our sensei's. plus his hand writing was clear and neat unlike my horrible scribble.

I kept copying down the notes one after another until the bell rang signaling the end of the day. For once I felt like I actually learned something, but unfortunately not from my teacher. Why does the Teme have to be good at everything. It's not really fair at all. He grabbed his notebooks and then stood there and I looked at him slinging my bag over my head.

`"Are you going to go or what Teme?"

"Was waiting for you Dobe." He moved out of the way and stood there again.

"Well ok then." I walked passed him and he was soon on my heels. Hinata came out of her classroom, took a look at me, then quickly began walking away. "Hinata!" I started to go after her and had to fight my way through the crowd. I slid my hand onto her shoulder and spun her around to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I just remembered Neji wanted me to help him carry some things home." Her eyes fell onto the floor and she started to pinch her index fingers together.

"Is that why you looked at me then took off?"

"I'm in a h-hurry. S-Sorry."

I sighed and let her go." "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-Ok." She turned around and quickly took off.

I stood there and slid my hands into my pockets. "She did run from me right?"

"Yeah she really did."

I looked at him then shrugged. "Lets get going so you can tutor me."

"Sure thing."

We walked home quietly and I was so lost in my mind that I really didn't notice him slip his hand into mine. It took for him to slide his fingers between mine for me to look at him. He nodded his head and pulled me closer to him. He ran the thumb of his free hand under my eyes and wiped away tears I didn't know I had. After, he pulled me into a hug. Yes it was a damn bad idea, but I couldn't help it.

I slid my hands up his back and gripped his shirt tightly as I let the tears fall. I don't even know why I was crying. I just cried just to cry. He slid his right hand onto my neck then slid it under my chin and pulled my lips to his. His kiss was gentle and sweet and my tears added a hint of salt. I let my lips follow his and gripped his shirt even tighter and started to walk forward. I felt my hands touch the wall then pushed him up against it. He grabbed the collar of my coat and spun us around and slammed me into the wall

It was painful indeed, but it felt good. His lips moved down my neck slowly while his hands ran down the sides of my body. He kicked my legs apart and slid between them pulling my thighs up and lifting me higher up the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips onto his. The kiss became more fierce and I pulled his jaw down to part his lips and slid my tongue into his mouth sliding it hard against his feeling his hot breath in my mouth. He moaned into my mouth and began bucking his hips up and down hard rubbing against me.

"You two shouldn't do that where people can see you."

He dropped me down and stepped away from me as I looked at Gaara. "Don't say a damn word."

"I know that much. I'm not dumb." He stood there eyeing us harshly.

I looked around at the empty road and leaned me head against the wall. "Do you know if anyone else saw us?"

"No. I sent Kiba away on a fake hunt so he'll be back any second."

"Right well we're just going to go now."

"I believe you should." He glared into my eyes and I could read his mind.

I'm an idiot and I keep fucking up. I really am a Dobe. I grabbed my bag and started walking home. Sasuke followed a couple steps behind me then waited as I got the door to my house opened. In order to not start anything again we both kept our uniforms on. So much for me keeping control of myself.


	12. Chapter 12

"You can order anything you want." I fixed my tie and looked at her. She was so darn beautiful in that dark blue dress.

"O-Ok if you're s-sure." She looked at the menu while blushing.

"Of course."

We both looked down at the menu and I messed with my tie again. I'm so not used to wearing suits and ties, well not ties the right way. I usually wear them loose with my shirt unbuttoned. I looked up at her and saw her watching me. I smiled and let go of my tie. She smiled back and then giggled trying to hide behind her menu.

"What's so funny?"

"Your expression w-when you play with y-your tie."

"Oh. Well I'm not used to it is all." I blushed a little.

"Y-you can loosen it if you w-want. M-my family isn't h-here."

"Besides your dad looking like he wanted to kill me, I don't think it was that bad." I laughed and she giggled some more.

"That is t-true."

We smiled and lauged as we ate our food. It was great to just spend some time alone with her. Making her laugh and seeing her smile is the best. Sitting there enjoying the time got me thinking. She is the greatest girl and I don't want to let her go, but I want him more. It is not fair at all, but I think I can put away my feelings for him. In actuality, I have to put my feelings for him away.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" I draped my jacket around her shoulders as we walked to her house.

"I-it was g-great." She slid her hand in mine and held the coat closed with her other one while blushing.

"That's good then. I wanted you to like it a lot."

"I-I did." We got closer to her street and she gripped my hand and looked down at the ground. "C-Can I a-ask you something?"

I kissed her forehead and smiled. "Yes of course."

She slid her hand out of mine and pinched her index fingers together while her face turned a darker red. "K-Kiss m-me."

I widened my eyes in surprise then relaxed and slid my hands onto her cheeks. "Of course." I tilted her face up and leaned my head down to press my lips against hers. I moved my lips gently and carefully against hers. After a while I parted from her soft lips and looked into her eyes.

"T-thank y-you."

I pressed my lips to her forehead giving her a kiss. "You're welcome."

I dropped her off at home and slowly walked back to my place. The cool night air crawled over my face and seeped through my clothes. I looked up at the sky to see the stars and the moon and decided to go to the little park. It was a good night and Iruka shouldn't be too mad at the fact that I stayed out really late. With that, I made my way through the big trees and grass and emerged onto the sand of the playground.

I went over to the swings and sat down on the cold seat. I tilted my head back to look at the stars again and just rocked the swing back and forth slowly. After a while, I gripped the cold hard chains of the swings and started moving my body weight back and forth gaining momentum. The air whipped around me as I climbed higher into the air and felt the freedom of flying. It was a great feeling of soaring in the air and all my worries disappeared.

After a while, I stopped shifting my weight and just let the momentum die down. When the swing made a complete stop, I began to rock it back and forth slowly. I looked down at the ground and started to mess with my hair. I was so lost in a day dream that I didn't hear him come up behind me. He merely grabbed the chains and settled the rocking.

I tilted my head back and looked up at him. "I thought you were coming over tomorrow Sai."

"I was until I saw Danzo had bought the ticket for tonight."

"He seems to like getting rid of you a lot."

"It's because I hate him and he knows it."

"That's true. You don't even try to hide it."

"Yeah. So what were you thinking about?"

I looked down at the sand and sighed. "Nothing really."

"Did your date go well."

"Very well. I got to kiss her."

"It's been how long now and you barely kissed her."

"I'm going at her pace."

I felt his hand slide under my chin and my head was pulled. His lips fell onto mine and he kissed me slow and easy. I was shocked to no end and had no idea what to do. His lips puleld away when I didn't respond, but he kept them only a few millimeters apart. His breath fell hot and heavy onto my lips and I couldn't help but part my lips to let it into my mouth. Yes very stupid thing to do, but it seems all I do is make stupid decisions.

He touched his lips to mine and I responded by dragging him into a kiss. He quickly responded by making the kiss stronger and more desirable. I could tell he really wanted me just by how fiercely he was kissing me. I slid my tongue against his bottom lip and he slowly opened his mouth wider. My tongue slid into his mouth and I slid it against his hard and slow.

After a while, I pulled away from him and tried to catch my breath. He edged away from my lips breathing hard and just looked into my eyes. I could tell he wanted so much more then just that kiss and so did I. I wanted more of him merely because he was offering himself to me. Yes it is very wrong to take advantage of some one, but at this moment, I really don't care at all. I want him.

"Was Iruka asleep when you left?"

He nodded his hand quickly. "Yes he was."

"Good."

I jumped off the swing and grabbed his hand. He slipped his fingers between mine holding it more firmly. I kissed him again hard and slow then started running toward home. Hell yeah I was letting my hormones get the best of me, but I don't care. We got back to house and quietly crept up the stairs to my room. Once I locked the door, I turned to him loosening my tie and taking it off and just attacked him crashing my lips onto his.

He responded quickly and began to unbutton my shirt. I let him slide it off then ran my hands up his body under his shirt and pulled it up over his head. My hands traveled over his chest and stomach as he began to undo the front of my pants. He slid his hands into my boxers and slid them off along with my pants. I grabbed his thighs and lifted him up onto my waist. I pulled the blankets back on my bed and laid him down. His hands traveled around on my back as I pulled his boxers and pants off.

I moved my hands to under his knees and pulled his legs apart and pushed them forward to reveal his ass hole. I leaned my head down closer to it and licked it all around and inside making him wet. He moaned easy as I used my tongue and when I fell that he was wet enough, I moved my arms to under his knees pushing his legs back more and his ass into the air more then slowly slid my dick into him half way.

He took in a sharp breath tilting his head back. I started to move in and out of him slowly allowing myself to go deeper into him. It wasn't long until I was entirely inside him and being squeezed by his walls. He bit down on his bottom lip to try and stay quiet, but once in a while he would let a moan escape his mouth.

My breath got heavier and faster as my body moved back and forth into hi. His walls started to squeeze me harder driving me completely crazy and I began to move even faster into him. He dug his nails into my back while trying not to moan so loudly. I kept moving even faster while getting closer to the edge. I was moving as fast as I could in and out of him and after a few more minutes, we both came and I slowed down still pushing into him.

His breath slowed down while I kept going into him. He brought my lips to his kissing me hard and then slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced together while I started to move faster in and out of him. His nails dug deeper into my back and he soon parted from my lips to tilt his head back against the pillows. I began moving as fast as possible into him and it wasn't very long until we both came again. I kept pushing into him slowly then finally stopped.

I slid out of him and laid down next to him. We were both breathing hard and all sweaty. I looked up at my ceiling as I tried to calm down then he was straddling my hips looking down at me. My hands moved up his thighs onto his hips and I held him hard. He moved up and then slid his ass down onto me and squeezed me with his walls. I took in a sharp breath and he began moving up and down me slowly.

He moved his hands up my stomach and chest and grabbed my shoulders. He began to move faster on me and I gripped his waist harder. Soon he was moving as fast as possible while we got closer to that edge. A few minutes later we both came again and he kept moving up and down me. My body responded on it'[s own and I began to thrust up into him hard and slow.

He held still while I drove myself into him. Soon after he started to move opposite of me and came crashing down on me as I moved up. The sound of us connecting rang through the room as we tried to keep our moans low. After a while, I threw one deep thrust into him and came when his walls squeezed me hard and he came as well. He then slid off me and just collapsed falling asleep. I closed my eyes then as well and drifted to sleep quickly.

Knock, knock, knock. "Naruto, Sai, come on wake up!"

"We're going Iruka!" He yelled back to him.

"Alright."

I laid there trying to open my eyes and couldn't. I brought the palm of my hands up to them and rubbed slow and hard. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and turned to see him getting dressed. "I'm sorry."

He winced as he got his pants up and on. "I wanted it."

"But I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"I don't regret it at all." He turned and smiled at me then slid his shirt on. "Now get dressed and lets go eat."

I sighed then got up slowly and began to get dressed. I ran my hand through my hair fixing it as best I could. Once I was dressed, we both went down to eat. He tried his best to walk normally and not seem hurt at all. I knew he was trying to be brave, so when Iruka left to the grocery store, I gave him some medicine.

From there we tried to act as normal as possible, but it was hard since we did it last night. Every time we accidentally touched, we would blush and move away from each other. We kept it well hidden from Iruka and when night came we were both trying to stay awake. We didn't want to go to bed because that bed held our secret and we both couldn't sleep on the floor. Finally at two in the morning, we both gave up and just fell asleep on the bed facing the other direction.

When we woke up, we didn't feel like getting out of bed. I sighed and looked at him. "This is just completely awkward."

"I must agree with you. We need to forget about it."

"That's hard when I keep getting hard when I look at you."

He turned onto his side then climbed on top of me instead. "Then just use me for sex whenever you want it. I don't mind at all."

I looked up at him and sighed. "I know you don't mind. That's the problem."

"Just shut up and screw me. Hinata isn't going to give you any and you can't keep it suppressed for long."

I winced at the mention of her name. great I'm cheating on her with two guys. My life can't get any worse. "I can't do it. I'm with Hinata. I can't cheat on her even more."

"Then lets not call it cheating. Lets call it control." He repositioned himself so that now he was pressing his crotch against mine. "That's all this is Naruto. Just impulse control." He started to move back and forth rubbing against me.

"Just impulse control," I repeated slowly closing m eyes.

"Yah just that."

Knock, knock, knock. "Sai you're going to miss your train if you don't leave now."

"Oh ok Iruka. I'll be leaving now then."

"Alright then."

"Come on Naruto."

"Yeah I know."

He got off me then grabbed his things. I fixed my hair then we both went down the stairs. I went into the garage to grab my bike and came out. He hopped onto the back and I peddled to the station. This was a stupid idea of course, but it was better then being awkward. I'll call it what he does, impulse control.

"I'll see you next weekend Naruto."

"Yeah see you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dobe I must say you are getting smarter."

I looked at my test score in shock and nodded my head. "Yeah thanks to you buddy."

"Well this just means you'll be able to play soccer next week."

"I can't wait." And I can't wait to see your fine ass in the uniform. Wait no damn it don't think about that you perv!

"I'm sure Iruka is happy about your grades."

"He really is actually. He's actually thinking about colleges I can go to."

"Well with your grades now you can go to our escalate college."

"I think I would get in anyway since this is an escalating system."

"That is true."

"Hey Naru!" Kiba's arm slammed against my shoulders taking me into a hug. "We should celebrate your good grades tonight."

"Yeah definitely. We can do it at my place," Gaara said while grabbing my test and looking at it.

"That would be super awesome you guys! Lets do it cause I really did work hard."

"Alright then. Both of you be at my place by six."

"You got it buddy."

They ruffled up my hair then left back to their desks. "Must I go tonight?"

"Yes since you were the one tutoring me."

"Oh great." He placed his chin in his hand and sighed.

"It's not gonna be that bad."

"Sure sure."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at my test. I smiled and was proud of myself for actually trying really hard to raise my grades. I couldn't have done it without Sasuke of course. With tutoring me every day, I had to apply myself big time. Though sometimes it was hard because of the desire I felt for him. My body would really get in the way of my thinking, but I got by it. Well actually Sai has been helping me get by it. I take all my sexual tension out on him during weekends. Yeah I need to go die for sure.

"Come on Dobe. Time to go home."

I looked up at him then at the clock on the wall at the front of the classroom. "Wow time went by fast."

"Well you were day dreaming the entire time Dobe."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Whatever. Lets just go so you can have time to copy my notes and then get ready for tonight."

"Oh damn that's true." I grabbed my stuff and we both hurried out the door. The others didn't bother to keep up with us and we soon got home in no time.

"Hey do you want to study in my room today? Itachi isn't home until Monday."

I looked at him surprised. "Yeah I would definitely love to go to your place."

He looked at me curiously then smiled. "I forgot you haven't seen what we did to the house."

"Like no duh Teme!"

"Alright then come on." He lead me to his house and opened the door to let me in.

I looked around the living room and then the kitchen and was amazed by the expensive things. "Well that answers my question."

"And what question as that?"

"If you were super rich or not." I looked at the big screen TV in the living room and looked at the embroider red couches.

"Well yes and my brother is an accessory freak. He likes the best looking things that displays our personalities."

"He's gay isn't he?"

He froze and looked at me. "Why would you say that?"

I waved my hand around. "Even the fashionable straight guy would have made a mistake somewhere in all of this."

He frowned and looked around. "Yeah he is gay. He left to see his boyfriend in our old town."

"Does it really bother you that much?" I placed my hand onto the arm of the couch and looked at him.

"It doesn't bug me. It's just something I have to get used to."

"Yeah it can be tough, but you'll be alright."

"Thanks." He looked at the floor as we stood there in silence for a bit. "Lets head p to my room."

"Alright! I get to see Teme's room!"

"Yeah yeah come on." He lead the way upstairs and I really just couldn't stand the excitement. "Ok here you go." he opened the door and I practically ran in.

"Wow. Your room's so cool!" I looked around at all the soccer posters and went over to the navy blue computer desk. "You like expensive things I see." I moved the mouse on the flat screen computer and saw the background. My breath caught as I looked at it.

"What's wrong Dobe?" He came over to me and stared at the background. "Oh. I got to move that picture out of my background folder." He pushed me off the leather chair and proceeded to take the picture of him kissing my neck off his background.

"Why do you have that picture on your computer anyway?"

"Just in case I lose the original or it gets damaged. I do it with all my pictures." He turned his computer off then hopped onto his bed. "Come on Dobe notes times."

I looked at his computer then went over to his bed. He handed me the notes while getting started on his homework. I opened the page he marked and started copying quickly. Why would he have put that picture in his background folder in the first place? He has trouble accepting his brother so why even keep the picture in the first place? No wait a second. He's not having trouble accepting his brother, he's having trouble accepting the fact he's like his brother. He won't admit to liking guys because it's not something normal for him. On second thought, it's not something normal for his Uchiha pride.

"Earth to Dobe!"

I blinked a couple times then looked at him. "Huh?"

"Sheesh stop spacing out Dobe. Go get ready for your party."

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah." I put all my stuff together then climbed out his window. "I'll meet you outside Teme."

"Right."

I hopped over the walls onto my balcony then slid my window open. I climbed in onto my bed and started to strip my clothes off. I went into the bathroom starting the shower then went back to my closet to get out my clothes. I threw my solid blue shirt, black vest, and baggy jeans onto my bed and looked at my clock.

"Damn. Quick shower."

I went into the bathroom climbing into the shower and let the hot water run down my body. I went through my routine quickly, but thoroughly then hopped out of the shower. I grabbed the towel drying myself then hung it back up and went into my room toward my drawer to grab my boxers. I heard a crashing sound and looked toward Sasuke's room. He got up facing his back to me and rubbing his head. I blushed and got into my clothes as quick as I could. So I was right about him liking guys.

I went back to my bathroom wiping the steam off the glass then gelled my hair into spikes and ran downstairs and out the door. I stood on the side walk for five minutes before he came out. "Come on Teme we're gonna be late!"

He ran to me then started walking. "I already know that Dobe."

I slid my hands into my pockets and walked next to him. "Why did you fall and bump your head?"

His muscles went stiff as he walked. "I slipped on my bag is all."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

We walked quietly down the road and I started humming one of my favorite songs. "What song is that?"

I looked at him. "Lost in you by Three Days Grace."

"Sounds good."

"It really is." We started walking faster in order to avoid the awkward silence setting down around us. It really didn't take very long until we got to Gaara's house.

"Don't just walk in." I had the door opened already and was walking inside.

"He doesn't care. Besides I've been here so many times already."

"It's still rude."

"Whatever come on."

"Alright alright." He walked in behind me and I lead him to the basement that served as the game room.

"Hey right on time!" Gaara came up to us handing us drinks then sat down. "Now we can really start this party."

Kiba reached over to the stereo and music started blasting through the room. All the guys got up and just started jamming to the music. I chugged my drink then jumped in the middle of everyone and started rocking it. Shikamaru made his way over to the lights turning them off then went one by one to the color lights and the strobe lights turning each one on. With that change up, Kiba switched the music to techno and we all really got into it.

Gaara kept handing us drinks and I suddenly stopped and left the middle to look for Sasuke. I found him in the corner texting on his phone. I snatched the phone out of his hand and ran away to the middle of the group. I felt his hands grab my waist and held me firmly in place against him.

"Give me my phone," he whispered in my ear.

I turned around and pressed my lips against his ear. "Dance with me." I slipped the phone into the elastic part of my boxers against my right hip and started dancing again.

He chugged down his drink then watched me as I danced. After a couple minutes, he got into the music and started to dance with me. My head began to feel cloudy and my body seemed more loose. The music pulsed through me and I looked around to see Kiba was already own and out. Oh damn I'm screwed. If Kiba is already out then Gaara spiked the drinks. This is so not going to be good. Damn! Oh well I'm already screwed. I grabbed the drink Gaara gave me and slammed it down fast. I kept dancing and drinking while losing track of time. Pretty soon I was really dancing all over Sasuke and he was dancing up against me right back.

It all came to the point where I was grinding against him and his hand was between my legs. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed his hand. "Come with me." I lead him up the stairs then up another flight of stairs to the rooms and opened one of the doors pushing him inside.

"Dobe." I had just gotten the lock on when he slid his hands onto my face and crashed his lips against mine.

I ran my hands along his waist onto his ass grabbing it hard then started to walk him to the bed. He ran his hands down my body grabbing my shirt and then pulling it up and off me quickly. I reached for his shirt as he grabbed me around my waist and spun us so I landed on my back on the bed. I pressed his dick hard against mine as I got his shirt off, he grind against me making me dig my nails into his back. He pressed against me hard as he slipped my shoes and socks off then felt him slipping his off.

After, he ran his hands slow and hard up my legs to the zipper of my pants and undid my zipper. He slipped his fingers into the waist band of my boxers making me shiver and slid them off slowly letting his fingers drag down my legs. I pressed my hands against his chest and slid them down his body to his and undid his zipper sliding his pants down. He slid his legs out of his pants and put his arms under my legs pushing them up.

I slid my arms around his neck and felt him enter me slowly. I tried to stay relaxed but the sensation mixed with my long time desire drove me crazy. I tightened around him feeling how big he was and hugged him closer to my body. He pushed my legs even higher up and felt the sheets at my side being pulled as he gripped the sheets hard. I loosened up so he could move and he slowly moved out all the way then drove into me hard and fast. I gripped his hair tightly and dug my nails into his back. He did it again sending a burning fire throughout m body then started moving in and out slowly settling into a steady rhythm.

I tilted my head back as he thrusted into me expertly driving me crazy. He buried his face into my neck and I could feel him breathe heavily against my neck making me drown even more. I moaned and squeezed his dick from time to time which I could tell drove him crazy because he would moan softly against my neck. He started to thrust faster and shorter making me moan louder and dig my nails into his back cutting into his skin. He went even faster and soon I threw my head back coming and squeezing him tightly.

"Naruto relax please," he whispered taking deep breaths. "You're going to make me want more."

I squeezed him tighter and gripped the sheets even more. "Do it more Sasuke please," I whined into his ear.

I felt him grit his teeth and gripped the sheets tighter. "Damn it Naruto."

I relaxed around him. "Please." He pulled out of me then rammed into me roughly and fast making me scream out. "Sasuke!"

He kept ramming into me roughly making a loud connecting sound. I kept screaming out against his ear and he started to thrust even rougher and wilder hitting different spots inside me. I moved my hand lower down his back then bit into his shoulder to muffle my moans. He started going faster and suddenly he hit my most desired spot making me bite into his shoulder even harder drawing blood. His breath caught and he started to hit my spot over and over again driving me crazy. I hit into him even more fighting to not come yet. He started going faster and I couldn't stop from coming. I squeezed him a little but not so hard so he could keep thrusting and he soon came inside me.

He kept thrusting slowly into me and then relaxed putting himself all the way inside me. I relaxed my grip around him and pulled my teeth out of him. He breathed hard against my neck as I started to lick the blood off the bite marl. He rubbed his forehead against my neck and slipped his arms out from under my knees. Then he ran his hands up my body to my face and held me there before pressing his lips against mine. He kissed me slow and gentle loosening up my body and taking away all the tenseness. He pulled away and gave me little kisses then licked my lips slow getting me to part them. His tongue slid into my mouth hot and searching and I ran my tongue around his.

He slid his hands down on either side of my head and began thrusting slow and easy into me. I moaned into his mouth and hugged him closer against me. He gripped the sheets while thrusting hard and slow into me. I moved my legs higher up and spread them apart more so he could get in deeper. He stopped kissing me and slid his head down against my shoulder. I moaned easy into his ear saying his name repeatedly in between moans. It all felt so damn good and as if he was really making love to me. He kept going and going and faster until we both came. We relaxed and caught our breaths, then we kept going until we finally passed out.

I grumbled then moaned as I turned onto my back. I rubbed my eyes then my head because it was hurting badly as if a jack hammer was hitting it. I stayed still for a while then sat up wincing from pain in my behind. I couldn't remember much until I spotted him sleeping next to me soundly half naked. I moved the blanket back to cure my curiosity and sure enough he was fully naked and all the things we did last night scrambled back into my mind. I buried my face in my hands as the bittersweet satisfaction of my desire came back into my body.

I was seriously going to have to break up with Hinata before I break. After, I'll have to wait and see what Sasuke is going to do about me. After last night, I hope he will be able to accept the fact that he does like guys and wants to be with me. Oh my god I need to stop thinking entirely. I leaned back against my hands and looked at him over my shoulder. He didn't stir not once while I was ranting. I sighed then pulled the blanket off him to marvel at his entire body. His white completion and his slight muscles made for a nice sculpture.

I slid my fingers slowly up his leg to his knee, then ran them up the inside of his thigh, he shivered a little from this which caused his body to react and I couldn't restrain from running my fingers up it all the way to the tip. His breath caught and his body tensed up against the sheets. I moved my hand onto the bed next to his left hip and leaned down to kiss the center of his waist. My lips traveled up his stomach to his chest then up his neck. I kissed back down to his chest and went straight for his left nipple. It seemed to me to be a sensitive spot for him because of how many times he would gasp when I touched it last night.

I swirled my tongue around it slowly then licked back and forth against the very tip of it. He started groaning and his right leg bent up and opened wide. I slid out from under the blanket and then straddled above him looking down at him for a bit before going down on him and having him inside me. His head moved back as he gasped from the suddenness of pleasure. I leaned down and closed my mouth around his left nipple and sucked on it. He fully awoke then and his hands went straight onto my hips gripping it tightly.

I sucked hard on his nipple then put my hands onto his chest and started going up and down him. He moaned and started to thrust into me making it all ten times better. I repeated his name going faster on him and he dug his nails into my hips until we both came. I flopped down on top of him catching my breath then started kissing his neck.

"Get off of me Dobe."

I ran my tongue up his neck to his lips and whispered, "Why?"

"Because I want your gay ass off me." My heart stopped and every muscle on my body froze. "Dobe I said get off!" He put his hands on my ass and lifted me off him and tossed me to the side. "Can't believe I just had sex with your gay ass. I must have been really drunk."

I stared at him processing what he said then sat up angrier then anything ever possible. "You weren't so drunk while you were fucking me so many times last night!"

"I was too very drunk."

My anger rose as the declaration in his voice hit me. "No straight man would ever fuck another man even if he was drunk! Just accept the fact you're fucking gay already!" I punched him in the face then jumped out of bed grabbing my clothes off the floor and rushing to put them on.

"I'm not gay! I like women and will marry a girl unlike you!"

"Ok so I like guys, but I still like girls. It's called I'm bisexual you fucking asshole!" I got my shoes on and stormed out of the room with my shirt and vest in my hand.

"Naruto you didn't."

I turned to look at Gaara. "I couldn't help it."

"It'll only get worse."

"I seem to like the pain." I turned and left the house putting my shirt on.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I dribbled down the field towards the net. There was only a minute left on the clock and it was tied at two. I shifted my weight to the right then went left tricking the defender. I ran sprinting down the field with the defender hot on my heels. When I got to the box of the goal, I swung my leg back then forward kicking the ball into the air towards the middle. He jumped up over the middle defender and hit the ball with the right side of his head toward the goal.**_

_**The ball went to the right corner and into the net. I jumped up punching the air as the clock counted down ten seconds. We slowly made our way back to our side of the field and waited for five seconds to pass by. The other team kicked the ball forward and the ref signaled the game to be over. We all cheered for joy and walked off the field victorious and to the locker room.**_

"_**Glad we have you two on our team now. It's been years since we've been able to beat Sound High School," Deidra said while coming out of the shower.**_

"_**Well glad we could help and play. I really missed it."**_

"_**Yeah. It was good to see you on the field again Naruto," Gaara's brother Kankuro said squeezing my shoulder. "You're finally moving forward."**_

"_**Yeah I know."**_

"_**Must be love," he whispered into my ear.**_

"_**I guess." He squeezed my shoulder again.**_

"_**You don't spend much time with Hinata anymore Naruto," Neji said from across the room.**_

"_**I'm not used to the schedule yet is all."**_

"_**It's been three weeks and you're still not used to it?"**_

"_**No I'm not."**_

"_**Naruto take my advice. Break up with Hinata because this schedule is only going to get worse. Trust me. I always got to put Karin to the side during the season."**_

"_**Well I was thinking of doing that." I slipped my shirt on and ran my fingers through my hair.**_

"_**That's good then. You weren't good enough for her anyway."**_

_**I punched my locker hard then glared at him. "That is your opinion not hers."**_

"_**You must have realized it though." He sat on the bench to put his shoes on. "You don't fit into her world."**_

_**I sighed. "Yes I know. You don't have to remind me though."**_

"_**As long as you realized it." He messed up my hair then left.**_

"_**I'm heading out now." I grabbed my things slamming my locker then walked out without another thought.**_

_**I walked out the front gates of the school and towards home. The stars shined bright in the night and the moon was only half full. It was cold, but I didn't feel like putting my sweater on. The cold was giving me a painful stabbing sensation that matched the ones I was feeling in my heart. I sighed and took a detour to the park and went straight for the swings. I sat there looking at the ground lost in my own little world.**_

"_**You really need a cell phone Dobe. You left without me." He sat down on the swing next to me.**_

"_**Sorry I needed to think."**_

"_**Want to talk about it?"**_

"_**I'm breaking up with Hinata."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I don't have time to be with her and my heart is with someone else."**_

_**He rocked back and forth on his swing. "At least she won't get sad."**_

"_**Yeah I guess."**_

_**I looked at the sky and rocked back and forth on the swing. We just sat there not saying a word as the wind whipped against us. I felt the drop hit my cheek then it started pouring rain. I closed my eyes and just let the water splash onto me. I turned to see if Sasuke left, but he was right there with me. Despite him being in denial, I still keep falling in love with him simply for the small things he does for me. No, that's not the only reason. Though he comes off as rude, I know that everything he says and does is because he cares.**_

"_**Sasuke?"**_

_**He looked up from the ground and looked into my eyes. "Yes?"**_

"_**I love you." He stared at me. "Don't say anything. I don't want to feel worse then I already do." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Lets go before we get sick." He grabbed his bag and slipped his hands into his pockets. We walked home slowly getting soaked. Once we got to our home, we split up without a word and I fell asleep in my drenched clothes.**_

"_Naruto you look like hell."_

_I picked my head up to look at Kiba. "Thank you for the info buddy."_

"_You should really go to the nurse," Gaara said sliding his hand onto my forehead._

"_I'll go after lunch guys. I got to do something today."_

"_Alright then. Sleep like you always do until then," Shikamaru said patting my back._

"_Yup."_

_I put my head back down on my desk and shivered from feeling really cold. The door opened and I moved my head to glance at who came in. he walked in and slowly made his way towards me. He didn't look as sick as I felt and he wasn't tying to avoid me or not look at me like I thought he would do. He just sat down in his desk and pulled out his notebook. Must be nice to never get sick or care that the person who told you they loved you is sitting right next to you. Lucky bastard._

_I turned my head toward the window and closed my eyes. The little bit of sun shined onto my face warming it up and feeling gentle. I coughed a bit as Kakashi-sensei same in and quickly launched into his lecture. I'm sure Iruka must have told him I was feeling ill and that's why I didn't feel his eyes drilling into me. I relaxed some more and soon started to drift off to sleep. Just before I passed out though, I felt his fingers go through my hair then touch my cheek. It was soothing and I didn't want him to stop. I guess that thought reached him because he kept running his fingers through my hair._

"_Naruto wake up sleepy head. Come on. Kakashi-sensei wants you to head over to the nurse," Kiba said shaking my right shoulder._

_I groaned then opened my eyes to the light of the sun. I turned my head to look at Kiba then sat up. "I have to talk with Hinata before I go to the nurse."_

"_Just stay here. Gaara went to go get her for you." Just then the door opened and Gaara walked in with Hinata. Kiba walked over to Gaara and they both left the room locking the door behind them._

_Hinata blushed then walked over to me and sat down in Sasuke's chair. "Gaara said y-you wanted t-to talk to me." She stared into my eyes and my heart squeezed._

"_Hinata. I uh…." I looked down at the ground taking a deep breath then looked her in the eyes. "Hinata I can't be with you anymore. My…my heart is with someone else even though I want it to be with you. I'm sorry."_

_She looked away from me towards the ground and started to pinch her index fingers together. She was quiet for what felt like an eternity until she looked up into my eyes. "I knew for a w-while that you w-were in love with s-someone else. It's ok though. I'm g-glad you were my boyfriend." _

"_I'm glad I was too." I leaned forward and kisses her lips easy. _

_She gave me a hug then stood up and walked out of the classroom. She didn't cry in front of me nor hated me. She has a kind heart and hopefully that won't ever change. I ran my fingers through my hair and just sat there. I was free now to be with Sasuke if he chose to have me or if not, at least I wouldn't feel so guilty trying to pretend I loved someone else when I didn't. if too much time went by and Sasuke still doesn't come to me, then I will give up for sure….maybe._

"_Sasuke just asked Ino out."_

_My head shot up to meet Gaara's eyes. "What?"_

_He moved away from the door then sat down in front of me taking my hand in his lacing his fingers with mine. "He just asked Ino out and she said yes." His free hand went up to wipe at the tears I didn't even know were falling from my eyes. I blinked and looked down at the ground before letting myself completely go._

_He pulled me up and onto his lap and hugged me tight while I cried on his shoulder. Everything just came out then at that moment through all my tears. The hope I had had for every time Sasuke would touch me, would kiss me. For all the desire I had for him and all the feelings I couldn't keep hidden anymore. The wall I had built to keep everything inside had just collapsed and fell from my eyes onto Gaara's shirt. I don't know how long Gaara held me before I had passed out completely. The only thing that I remembered was waking up in my bed with the moon light coming from my window._

_I looked up at my ceiling just trying to make sense of everything that had happened. He didn't choose me which meant he was still trying to deny our connection. He chose to pretend rather then just be himself. Well that's ok then. I turned onto my left side to stare out at the moon and stars. He can do whatever he wants and I'll just stay completely and utterly away from him for sure this time. No more of this torture. It is time to get serious. _

"_Naruto phone!"_

_I turned over onto my stomach and reached out for the phone. "Hello?" "Naruto I need you to grab your guitar and get over to main street with the guys. The people I grabbed to play with me just bailed because of the size of the crowd," Sai rushed out in one breath._

"_Alright alright. I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't know why you didn't ask us in the first place."_

"_I didn't want to bug since well uh you know, it's not that day yet."_

_I frowned and then sat up in bed. "You still could've asked."_

"_I'll remember that next time."_

"_Ok. I'll call the others and you just sit tight ok?"_

"_Gotcha and thanks."_

"_No problem."_

_I hung up the phone then got up and went to my closet while dialing Gaara's number. I moved my clothes around while the phone rang and soon it was answered. "Hey Gaara."_

"_Nope this is his sister actually."_

"_Oh Temari. Hey is Gaara there?" I pulled my black jeans with the chain hanging from them off the hanger and slipped into them._

"_No he went to the festival on main street with Kiba to try and save Shikamaru from his family." She laughed._

"_Alright then thank you." I hung up the phone then looked around my room thinking. "I'll just call them onto the stage," I said out loud._

_I grabbed my black and orange T-shirt out of my closet and put that on then slipped into my orange Converse. I opened up the other side of my closet and just stood there looking at the guitar case. There was still a month left before I took it out, but for this instance I think it will be ok to take it out early. They wouldn't mind it if a friend needed me and my friend does need me. I grabbed the guitar slinging it onto my back then went down to the garage for my bike._

_Everyone will be at that damn festival and I know the thoughts that may go through their minds. I'll deal with their questions later with only one simple answer. As for Iruka, well he will be completely and utterly shocked. Hopefully he doesn't ask too much from me or expect a lot from me. I just want to help Sai out this once and go back to the way it was before today. When I would just take the guitar out for one day out of the year and then just keep it clean the rest of the time. _

_I peddled down the street trying to hurry over to main street and saw Sasuke's car pass right by me. His brother was behind the wheel while Sasuke sat in the back with Ino right next to him. He glanced at me then looked quickly forward as if I didn't exist. My heart squeezed but then I shook it off and stood up on the peddles putting my sunglasses on before coasting down the hill. The air whipped around me stinging my face and body as I got more speed the farther down the hill I went. I was going so fast I even passed Sasuke and just coasted the rest of the way into the festival with everyone moving out of my way so I wouldn't hit them._

_I skidded to a top in front of the stage and hopped off my bike and was then tackled almost falling back on my guitar. "Whoa! Heya Sai."_

"_Thank you so damn much!" He hugged me tight then looked around me. "Where are the others?"_

"_Yeah gimme a sec." I hopped up onto the stage grabbing the mic and hit it making sure it was on. "Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru please come up to the stage now."_

"_Naruto get off the damn stage!" Sakura yelled._

"_Yeah! Get off the stage!" Neji yelled after._

_I merely shrugged and looked out into the crowd in search for Gaara's red hair. I ended up locking eyes with Sasuke as he stood there in the crowd holding Ino's hand. She clung onto his arm and was ranting about something, but his eyes were clearly looking into mine. As much as I didn't want to look away, I knew I had no other choice. I turned around and inspected the instruments that were on the stage._

"_We can use them since the guys I grabbed had ran home."_

"_Yeah I was hoping these instruments were here."_

"_Is it really ok with you to play?"_

_I set my guitar case down stared at it. "Yes because it's for you." I unzipped the guitar case and pulled out the orange and black guitar with my name scrawled along the body._

"_Been a while since I last saw that guitar. I take it we're going to play?"_

_I looked up and saw Gaara with Kiba and Shikamaru behind him. "You guessed right."_

"_How fun," Gaara said while heading over to grab the guitar. _

"_Whoo! Rock star baby!" Kiba said while running to the drums._

"_Less bothersome then my mother," Shikamaru said while grabbing the bass._

"_Well lets get this show started." Sai slung his own bass on and took his spot to my far right with Gaara behind us but yet in between._

_I slung my guitar on and plugged it into the amp while Shikamaru moved over to my left side. I took one last look into the passing crowd to see him still standing there. I struck a chord and the guys started playing while I began to sing. "Kicking open the door you walk across the floor over to me like you're not my enemy. Like you never took my heart and ran far away from me. Do you think I want to see you? Don't you see my hatred on my face? Can't you tell I want you to go to hell? Selfish you are to want to come back. Selfish you are to think I'll ever want you back. Leave now before I beat you to the ground." As I snag the lyrics and rhythm soared over into the crowd and everyone gathered around like a real rock concert._

_The feeling the stage brought me made everything slip away. All the pain was gone and all I wanted to do was sing and bring happiness to the crowd. I wanted the crowd to cheer louder more and more. There was nothing better then this feeling, well other then soccer of course. I tilted my head back to look up into the sky and I closed my eyes. It was tine to change and it wouldn't hurt anyone, it wouldn't hurt them. They would want me to keep embracing life like I have started to do. I hate to admit it, but it's all because of him._

_I spotted him in the crowd as I started singing my next song. His eyes never left me as Ino cheered and jumped around with Sakura. I closed my eyes and poured my emotions out into the song. I am so going to miss school on Monday. _


	15. Chapter 15

"Look who decided to show up for class," Gaara said as I walked over to my desk and put my bag down. "You're wearing your piercing today."

"I decided to stop trying to look acceptable."

"Yeah I see that." His eyes traveled from the black and gray shirt that was visible under the white uniform shirt and down to the chain an handcuffs on my uniform pants. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business."

He stared into my eyes. "You're changing."

Even though it wasn't a question I still answered him. "Yes."

He nodded his head and looked away from me. I sat there and propped my feet up on my desk while tilting my head back to look up at the ceiling. "You're going to end up falling Dobe."

"Like you really care Teme."

"I waned you didn't I?"

"Yes. I guess you only care when you're not trying to get into my pants." I heard his hand lam onto the desk and I sat up to stare at him. "Does it hurt that much to hear the truth?"

"This is not the time."

"Then hen is it time? When you're done using Ino and realize you're gay," I whispered so no one could hear.

"I am not gay!"

"That's not what your body was saying when you took me in your mouth and then thrusted inside me." I glared at him.

"Those were mistakes."

"Mistakes my ass. I'm done with this conversation."

"Oh no you're not you little-"

"Naruto! How come you never told us you could sing and play the guitar?"

I looked away from Sasuke and looked at Sakura and Ino letting my expression ease up. "I didn't want anyone to know, but now I don't really care."

"Well I must say you were very awesome at the festival."

"Thank you."

Sakura ran her fingers down my neck and onto my chest. "If you ever need some inspiration just let me know."

"You got it."

She winked and walked away from me. "She means it you know," Ino said before giving Sasuke a kiss.

"Yup I know."

"Don't play with her just because you've gone rock star on us."

I stared at Sasuke. "No way. I have more sense then that."

"Good. I may dislike her, but she's still my friend."

"I know."

She clung to Sasuke and began to make out with him and practically grind him. You could tell she was totally getting hot and he was totally not. He just kept his hands on her waist and kissed her back. Any sensible and horny guy would have grabbed her ass and grind against her, but not Sasuke. He just stood there kissing her and didn't even get hard. I mean the other guys in class, well the straight ones that is, were looking like they couldn't bear it.

She finally stopped sucking face and when she pulled away, you could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. It quickly went away and was replaced with smugness as she went to her seat. Sasuke sat down and got his notebook out without giving Ino another look. You could tell she was waiting for it and when she didn't get it, she shrugged and started chatting with her neighbor. I felt bad for her. She liked him so much, but he didn't have any hint of feelings for her. Guess you can say I'm glad I broke up with Hinata. I didn't want have to see that sadness in her eyes all the time.

Kakashi-sensei walked in then and gave me a long look before starting class. He was probably mad about me missing class yesterday and of what Iruka had told him on the phone yesterday. That was one conversation I wish I had been out of the house for and missed. It literally broke Iruka's heart to tell Kakashi that. In any case, I don't think I will be asking Kakashi for help. Well ok maybe I will, but not for a while.

"Naruto have you told your friends yet?" Iruka asked while setting my dinner down in front of me.

"Not yet. We still have time anyway."

"Yeah I guess that is true. Just don't wait until last minute."

"I won't. I promise."

Knock, knock, knock. "Who could that be?" Iruka got up from the table and went to open the door. "Oh. Hey Itachi, Sasuke. What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to know if we could possibly join you for dinner."

"Of course. Come in."

"We brought a cake for dessert."

"That's nice of you." Iruka walked in first with the cake followed by Sasuke wearing a blue wife beater with black baggy jeans. Itachi was behind him and was wearing a blue T-shirt with black skinny jeans and a black trench coat with his hair pulled back in a low pony tail. Anyone looking at the both of them together would think they were models. "So what brings you both here?" Iruka asked while preparing their plates.

"Well we just got back from a rock concert my boyfriend paid for and we really haven't gone to the market yet."

"Well hey, if ever you want dinner just come on over. I make plenty."

"Thank you." Itachi looked me up and down before taking his plate. "Going for a new look Naruto?"

"Not really. I just haven't been wanting to wear clothes like this until recently."

"Well you look really good."

"Thank you." I took a drink of my orange soda and stole a glance at Sasuke. He was surveying me while he ate.

"So Sasuke are you dating anyone right now?" Iruka asked in order to cut the silence.

"Yes I'm dating Ino."

"That's good. Maybe you can go on a double date with Naruto sometime."

"That won't work Iruka. I broke up with Hinata."

He stared at me while chewing his food then cleared his throat. "Well that's unfortunate."

"Got someone in mind to date?" Itachi asked clearly checking me out.

"No I don't. I prefer to stay single for the moment."

"Well that's good for a while, but don't stay single for too long."

"I won't be single for long, trust me." I winked at Itachi and heard Sasuke's fork hit the floor.

"Well boys since you're both here and our neighbors I must tell you we won't be here for very long."

"You're moving?" Sasuke asked looking at me with eyes that seemed to have filled with sadness.

"Yeah we are. Iruka is being relocated to teach at a different high school."

"Yes. My contract right now has ended and Waves High School wants to take me and are paying me a lot as well."

"You're moving to a different country?" Sasuke said loudly. His brother shot him a questioning look and he calmed down instantly.

"Yeah it sucks but there's nothing that can be done."

"You cane stay with us here." Itachi offered.

"I actually want to go. I want to start off new."

He looked me up and down nodding his head. "Starting off new in a place no one knows you can be best at times."

"I'm hoping for the best."

"Are you going to tell the guys?" Sasuke asked as he now merely picked at his food.

"Not yet. I'll tell them later. I want to keep having a good time with them without the whole 'I can't believe you're leaving' atmosphere hovering over us."

Sasuke set his fork down and nodded. "I guess you're right."

Itachi stared at his brother and set his own fork down. "I think we'll be leaving now. Sasuke seems to be exhausted." He stood up with his plate then grabbed Sasuke's and emptied what was left on them into the trash and set them in the sink. "I wish you both a goodnight."

"Let me show you out." Iruka got up and started walking with them to the door. Sasuke turned to me and looked at me with depressed eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and walked out.

I sat at the table for a while listening s Iruka closed the door then got up to do the dishes. I heard him walk back in and sit down at the table. "Sasuke looked depressed."

"Uh huh."

"You two must have gotten pretty close then."

"I guess."

"Close enough to maybe have slept with him."

I set the dish down into the dish rack to dry and gripped the counter. "How long?"

"Since I woke you both up to eat that one day I came home late."

"So basically I can't lie to you?"

"Not at all."

I turned around to face him and leaned back against the counter. I chewed my bottom lip while thinking then sighed. "He won't face the truth and I'm tired."

"And he's the reason you're ready to leave," he stated.

"Only half. It is very true that I want to start out with a clean slate."

"Well then it's fair to tell you some guy is going to watch you play and they'll let you know their answer."

"Sounds good to me."

"If this works out, I don't want you slacking on your studies."

"Will do."

"Alright. Now get to bed." He got up from the chair and left going up to his room.

"Lets hope this all works out," I said into the silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh great. If only I had just stuck to my regular route I wouldn't be running next to him right now. I mean I need to get even more in shape now so I extended my route, but no way in hell did I know he took this route. What was going to be a very relaxed jog has now turned into a strained one. He was trying to compete with me and no way was I gonna let him beat me. When he quickened his pace, I went ahead. When he slowed down, I went into a quick jog. We kept at it till we went into a full sprint back home. Clearly I won, duh, I've been running for miles my entire life.

"How the hell are you so fast?"

"Unlike you Teme, I like to keep in shape."

"About the only thing you like to do."

"Whatever."

"Have you even thought about what you're going to do with your life?"

"When I get to that point, I'll deal with it."

"You're such an idiot."

"Why do you even care you jerk!"

He bowed his head. "I don't know."

"That seems to be your answer all the time. What do you know?"

"That I'm confused."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Well when you get unconfused, let me know."

"Hey Naruto! Sasuke!" We turned around to see Kiba heading toward us. "Hey did you two get invited to the party tonight?"

"Who's party?" I asked.

"The one Sakura is having since her parents are away for the weekend."

"What time is it at?"

"Seven. I'm heading down to town to buy a shirt."

"Alright well. We'll meet you there."

"Actually, Gaara is going to be picking us up at six."

"Ok, so we'll see you then."

"Awesome. See ya!" He rode away and my attention fell on Sasuke.

"You knew about it?"

"I assumed she invited you."

"You know what happens when people assume?"

"What happens?"

"You make an ass out of you and me." I shook my head and made my way to my house.

"If I knew, I would have invited you."

"Sure." I walked into the house and ignored whatever else he said. Time for a damn nap.

If Gaara hadn't have called me, I would have totally kept sleeping. Stress is so not good for me. I towel dried my hair and stood in front of my closet naked and looking for something that was sort of formal. I went through each piece of clothing until finding that one white button up shirt I owned that was not for my school uniform. Then I grabbed my black baggy jeans an tossed them on my bed. I stood in front of my drawer with the window behind me open and thought nothing of it till I heard a yell.

I turned around and saw Sasuke looking at me making hand gestures and then saw Ino. Her mouth was flopped open and her eyes were staring at my body. my entire body. I hopped onto my bed and closed the curtain. Well hell I had no problem with people looking at me, but so not going there with couples. Crap I'll have to apologize to both of them later. The phone rang then and I jumped to it before Iruka could pick it up.

"Naruto. You ready yet? I'm heading over there now."

"Almost ready. Call me when you're here."

"Gotcha."

I hung the phone up and quickly threw on my clothes and shoes. I gelled out my hair and heard the honk outside my house. "I tell him to call and he freaking honks his horn." I bounded down the stairs and out the door at the same time Sasuke was coming out with Ino. "Hey guys! Sorry for earlier."

"You really have no care in the world."

"Whatever Teme." We hopped into the limo and I looked around at all the guys. "Well don't all of you look nice."

"Look who's talking. You clean up nice," Gaara said looking me up and down.

"Lets get going huh." Kiba said while staring at Gaara.

The car got into motion and Gaara switched on music while dimming the lights. Ino snuggled into Sasuke while he looked out the window. Gaara was trying to get on Kiba's good side again aka sliding his hand along the inside of Kiba's thigh. Shikamaru sat by the window and had his eyes closed apparently sleeping. We drove with the music blaring and the atmosphere loosened up when we got closer to Sakura's place.

I swear you would think we were going to a celebrity party. There was a red carpet out and everything. "She loves to go all out huh."

"Yes she does," Ino answered walking down the carpet first with Sasuke following.

"Naruto!" Sakura came out and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Heya Sakura."

"Glad you came." She kissed me without any warning then dragged me into the house.

I lost sight of the guys then as I was dragged into the party. She passed by everyone giving quick hellos then took me out onto the full dance floor. She wasted no time and started to dance all over me. Was I enjoying her practically throwing herself at me, hell yes! Did I enjoy seeing Neji look at me like he was going to kill me, hell no, but Sakura wouldn't let me go. It didn't help that she was grinding on me and I was getting hotter by the minute.

It had seemed like only minutes had gone by when she dragged me away to get something to drink. I spotted Gaara making out with Kiba in the corner and saw Ino dancing on Sasuke and him looking like he wished to be some where else. Hell I didn't need to look for Shikamaru to know he was probably with Choji at the snack table. Now I could have made a guess that Sakura may have kissed me tonight, what I wouldn't have guessed was that she was going to take me to her room and push me onto the bed.

"Uh Sakura, I'm not looking to get into a relationship"

"Neither am I." She slid her panties off and then unbuckled my belt and slid the zipper down. Hell she even put the condom on me.

She straddled my hips and started to go up and down me. I slid my hands onto her waist at first, but then slid them under her skirt and grabbed her ass. She gripped my shirt tightly tossing her head back and moaning. This was just my damn dream come true. I won't lie, I've wanted to have sex with Sakura for a long while now so now I am going to take advantage. I flipped her over onto her back and started to thrust into her.

Her arms wrapped around my back and held me tight as I went deeper into her. Did I know she was a virgin? Hell no. did I notice that I had totally popped her cherry? Nope not at all. All I knew was the moans in my ear, her nails wanting to cut through my shirt and scratch me, and how good it felt to be inside her. I had no idea of how long we had been going at it, but we were both covered in sweat and I was thrusting into her fast as we both were reaching our peek. She screamed out arching her body into me and I slowed down before sliding out of her.

She stayed laying there and ran her fingers through her hair. I sat up and pulled my boxers and pants back up. I turned to look at the clock on her night stand and saw that it was midnight. Where the hell did the last five hours go? Sakura sat up then went to grab her panties off the floor and put them on. She kissed my lips then left the room.

"Well hell. I feel used." I got up and left the room as well. I spotted her stealing Ino away from Sasuke and decided to go out onto the terrace. No one was out there and some people were passed out while others had obviously left. I leaned forward against the balcony and looked out at the water.

"The girls are going to bed now. Sakura said that we could leave when we wanted." He stood next to me and said nothing, but I could just hear the question vibrating off his body.

"Yes I had sex with her and enjoyed it greatly."

"I knew as much."

I felt as if a part of that sentence was cut off. "And?"

"And I have this feeling that makes me wish it was I who had stolen you away and had you for myself."

"And you say you're confused."

"My body says I want to do you, not my mind."

"I think your body isn't confused then."

"True. Do you want to leave now?"

"I want you to take me here and now, but sure leaving sounds good too."

I was just about to turn around when his body pressed against me and his hands gripped the balcony trapping me there. "Then hold still." He bent me over the balcony and undid my pants pulling the back of them down before thrusting into me.

I could tell he must have been horny for a while because he began to moan and pant as soon as he felt the inside of me. Was I being an idiot again, of course. Did I really care? Not so long as I got what I wanted and I wanted him taking me. Was I going to abuse the fact that his body wanted me? Hell yes. I'm gonna be leaving in two months, I should be allowed to use him. So did I feel guilty that he was taking me right now while his girlfriend was most likely talking to Sakura about how I took her, yes. Did I care? Not at all. So when we both got full of sweat and came, I was already planning when to use him again.

Yes I sound like a damn devil, but I was addicted to him. Yes I'm a jerk for wanting to use him for my own sexual purposes, but hey that road can go both ways. I turned around to face him and grabbed him by the collar. "You're mine tonight." I took him by the hand and lead him through the maze of people and then outside. I spotted the limo we came in and saw the driver smoking a cigarette. "Hey can you give us a ride back?"

"Sure thing." He put his cigarette out and opened the door for us. I went in first followed by Sasuke and turned the music on loudly.

I yanked Sasuke on top of me and started to kiss him and run my hands all over his body. The driver started up the limo and drove off just as Sasuke flipped me over onto my stomach and thrusted himself deep inside me. We moaned and panted loudly as the music drowned it out and the driver took us back home. It was a good hour of sex as we came just before the driver opened the door to let us out. I sure as hell didn't care that my shirt was open exposing my abs and that Sasuke's pants were undone and his shirt was off. I guess the driver didn't care either because he got back in the limo and drove off.

I took Sasuke by the hand and lead him quietly up stairs to my room where he completely took my shirt off and I stripped him of his pants and boxers. He threw me onto the bed yanking the rest of my clothes off and pushed me face down into the pillow with my ass in the air. He went inside me and thrusted while having a firm grip on my waist. I guess some where between thrusts he opened the curtain and let the moon shine down upon our naked bodies.

He leaned down to where I could feel his chest against my back and felt him go deeper inside me. I had to bite my pillow just to keep from screaming and listened as he panted next to my ear. "Don't stop," I moaned and gripped the sheets in my fists.

"I won't." And truly he did not stop at all that night until I passed out.

I stood in the kitchen drinking orange juice from the carton before putting it back in the fridge when Iruka came down. Sasuke had left sometime during the night and I woke up with the blanket tucked around me. I took a shower first thing because even I could tell that I smelled like Sasuke and I didn't want Iruka in my business so when he asked me how the party went, I fibbed a bit.

"It was fun. We danced, ate, and came home. Well I came home. The other guys were passed out on Sakura's floor."

"Well glad you had fun."

"Yup."

Knock, knock, knock. "Who could be bothering us at this hour." Iruka got up from the table to answer the door. "Good morning Itachi."

"Good morning;. I was wondering if perhaps Naruto would like to come shopping with me and Sasuke."

"Let me ask him real quick."

"I'll go! Just let me get dressed!" I yelled out and then ran up the stairs to throw on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I ran back down the stairs and walked out the door. "Ok lets go."

"Have a good day Iruka."

"You too Itachi."

I walked over to his car and saw that Sasuke wasn't in it. "Get in," Itachi said moving to the driver's side.

I climbed into the front seat of the car thinking of how this may very well be my last day on this earth. Itachi drove off and silence settled into the air. He didn't say anything nor did he even put the radio on. We drove over to the mall and he soon parked the car. He took me by the hand and lead me inside and over to a restaurant that seemed to be busy and full. He pushed me into the booth and handed me the menu.

"Order something."

I did as he told and after the waiter took my order, I sat there watching as he drank his cup of coke. I had no idea what this was all about and we stayed silent until my food came. When the waiter left again, I looked at him. "What's this about?"

"Do you love Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"So you using him for sex is because you love him?"

I felt as if he had punched me in the gut. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I saw the both of you when I had went to his room to see if he had come in while I was sleeping."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because he is my brother." He took another drink of his soda. "I can tell he's confused on what to do about you considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Our family company was left for him to run because he wasn't gay. Now that he knows how his body responds to you, he has no idea what to do. Plus he was going to ask his advisor what they would think if he was dating a guy, but now you're moving."

"He'll find some girl to marry no worries. Sex means nothing."

"It does when there's love."

I stared at him long and hard. "He doesn't love me."

"Not yet, but given more time he might."

"I have no time."

"Exactly, so don't use him for sex."

"That's his decision."

"And your seduction."

"He'll get over it once I leave."

"Maybe, maybe not. If he gets hurt though I will hold you responsible."

"Is this all you wanted to say?

"Yes." With that we ate our food and he dropped me off at home.


	17. Chapter 17

Great I thought it was going to be a perfect day today, but of course I'm wrong. Sakura decided she was going to leech onto my arm for the whole day. Fine whatever. Next it started raining and we were wearing our white uniforms. I know he won't mind it since he comes from Waves, but still. Then there's the detail that these uniforms become see through once completely soaked, so of course while we're warming up, I'm stealing glances at his hot body. I shook myself mentally and focused on the game.

It was our last game of the first season and then we went on break for a month before the next season. Granted I won't be here for the second half, but I wasn't gonna lose this game. Even more so since this game is basically my audition to play next year with a different team and hopefully something more. One can only hope. I was feeling good and besides wanting to take Sasuke aside and do him, everything was great. Sakura came to watch with Ino and she was being loud and then I saw Sai. Now I know he isn't suppose to be here because it is a school day and there was school tomorrow which means Iruka must have called him.

Of course I got completely nervous when I saw the guys swarm around him. I know he will tell them the truth of why he's there and all hell will break lose. The guy doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, so of course when all the guys looked my way with sad eyes, I knew they knew. Just another storm I got to fight through I guess. Nothing more I can do about it. I shrugged my shoulders and got ready to play. No time to think about the guys, no time to think at all. When the ball went into play, the rest of my life hopefully went along with it.

"Naruto?"

I stopped to find the voice that called me while the team went into the locker room and people were leaving to their cars. "Yes sir?"

"Names Nagato. I was sent to observe your playing ability," he said while shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you. What did you think?"

"You have some real talent and I'm sure we can work something out to assure your future with us."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Whit my report and video, they would be crazy not to grab you."

"Well thank you very much. Sorry it happened to rain today," I said waving my hand as the rain fell on us.

"No worries."

"Ok. Well thank you again."

"Sure thing. I'll see you again soon." He turned to walk away while I headed to the locker room.

"How come you knew all about him leaving before any of us?"

"I already told you that Iruka told me and my brother when we went to their house for dinner after a concert."

"Well it still isn't fair!"

"Sai would you please shut up," I said walking straight into the lion's den.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want a whole two months of 'Oh it's so sad you're leaving.' I don't want a month of it, but I guess Iruka screwed that up."

"You still should have told us."

"Yeah, yeah. Now excuse me while I get out of these damn wet clothes and into a warm shower." I pushed passed them and opened my locker grabbing my towel out then started stripping.

"Do you know what high school you're going to?" Gaara asked.

"Of course."

"And college?"

"Haven't decided that yet. I still got a whole other year before I decide on college."

"You should come back here."

"I'm getting in the shower. Sasuke smack them if they try to bug me please."

"Ok."

I walked away ignoring the fact that the entire soccer team including my friends were staring at me. When I stepped into the shower and started the water, everyone began to chatter away. I stood in the shower letting the water warm me up then closed my eyes and leaned my head forward against the tile of the wall. They're gonna hate me like crazy, but I really didn't want to deal with their goodbyes every single day for two months. It already sucked that I was going to leave two damn weeks before Christmas and I wished to stay and celebrate with them. It just all sucks.

I felt his hands before I heard his voice. "Huh?"

"I said that everyone has already left and that you need to hurry up and get out Dobe."

"I really don't want to."

He tied a towel firmly around my waist then he massaged my shoulders and made his way down my back. "You were doing the right thing and they know it. They're just pissed off that I knew before they did."

"Because you're the outsider."

"Apparently so." He massaged my calf muscles and made his way up my thigh.

"That feels good."

"Yeah. Yo don't want to cramp p. it hurts like hell."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed my left shoulder gently. "Hurry up so we can get home."

"Ok."

"So you're gonna treat me differently because I'm leaving?"

"No Dobe." Sasuke sighed and looked me in the eyes. "I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone since everyone else is mad at you I thought I'd be here for you, but if you want to be alone I'll go."

I grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "No don't go." I moved out of the way so he could climb in. he laid down on my bed and I laid next to him.

"Well goodnight." He turned over onto his left side facing the wall and window. I smiled and couldn't help laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I turned over onto my right side and kept laughing.

"Ok what is so funny?" He turned over to lay on his back.

"You really have no idea how to comfort someone."

"I've never done it before."

I turned over to look at him and saw the confusion on his face. "Hold still then. I'll do everything." I laughed then laid my head on his chest and snuggled against his right side.

"And this is comfort to you?"

"Yup."

"Alright well." He wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me closer. It was completely comfy to snuggle up to him and breath in his scent while I closed my eyes and slept.

Knock, knock, knock. "Naruto! Wake p. our friends are here."

I opened my eyes and turned over onto my back. "I'll be down in a bit." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes then remembered that I fell asleep with Sasuke. I turned to check if he had left before I woke again and saw him laying there sound asleep. I smiled then kissed his lips. "Wake up sleepy head."

He stirred then stretched out a bit before opening his eyes. "Hell I'm still here?"

"Yeah you are." I laughed.

"Alright. I better get going then." He stretched some more then sat up.

"See you later."

"Of course." He climbed out the window and then over to his room.

I closed the window behind him and threw on a pair of shorts grabbing an orange shirt and headed down the stairs while putting it on. The guys were talking in the living room as I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. I stood against the counter eating it trying to waste as much time as possible while trying to judge their tone of voice. They didn't sound pissed, but they didn't sound happy either. I guess middle ground is better then mad.

I walked into the living room clearing my throat. "Morning guys."

"Finally sheesh. You sleep too much," Gaara said tossing a shirt at me.

'what is this?" I held the plain white shirt open.

"Just something to have everyone sign before you leave."

"I see none of you signed it." I gave them all looks and dropped the shirt onto the coffee table.

They looked at each other then pulled out different colored sharpies. "We just wanted you to watch us sign it." Gaara grinned then everyone leaned over the shirt to sign it.

"So, you must have come by for more then to have me watch you sign a T-shirt."

"We're throwing a party to celebrate the soccer team getting into the finals."

"You are?"

"Well more like Hinata is and Neji has no choice."

"That always works."

"Yup, so everyone is going, but until then I thought we'd all hang out and watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

Kiba popped the DVD in while Sai went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. The guys seemed happier now then they did last night. My only guess was that Sasuke was right. They were more mad that he had known before they did that I was going to leave. Maybe I should have been honest with them at the beginning instead of just waiting. No point to thinking about it now. What's done is done. I just sat here watching the movie until Gaara told me to get dressed for the party.

As soon as we arrived, Sakura latched onto my arm and smiled and chatted away with everyone about how good I looked at the game. For a girl who said she didn't want a relationship, she was sure acting as if I was her boyfriend. I guess I could let her do whatever for now. I'm gonna be leaving soon enough anyway. I pretended to agree with her and let her kiss me when ever she wanted to.. It made her happy and to be honest, I like her smile.

She dragged me out onto the dance floor and we started to jam out. She wasn't grinding on me this time. She was actually laughing and smiling while trying to talk to me over the music. Of course seeing that Gaara was heading over to the stereo, I knew he was going to play electronic music for the rest of the night so when the music started, I wasn't taken by surprise. I just danced around Sakura and spun her now and then. She kissed me from time to time and it felt good to just be around her.

Enjoying the fun of dancing with her didn't stop me from looking for Sasuke. He was dancing with Ino on the other end of the dance floor and he was stealing glances at me. I looked around and saw all my friends having a good time. I guess you could call this one of those good memories.

"Sakura!"

We looked up to see Ino and Sasuke heading our way. "What is it Ino? Can't you see me dancing?"

Ino scowled at Sakura. "I just wanted to ask you to help me find the bathroom."

Sakura sighed then gave me a kiss. "I'll be back."

"Ok," I said then stood there with Sasuke. Memories of the last time we had danced together passed through my mind and I started to get hot.

He touched my arm then leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "Come with me."

I nodded my head and followed him out into the hall where people were talking and making out then he lead me outside onto the terrace where a cold breeze brushed against me. "This feels good."

"I thought you might need fresh air."

We walked over to the concrete railing and I put my arms on it and just relaxed. "Yes. I did need this."

We stood there silently for a while just taking in the scene of the town below. "You seem to be getting along with Sakura."

"I guess. I'm actually having fun dancing with her."

"That's good. Don't hurt her before you leave though." His voice sounded sad and I looked up into his eyes to see the sadness reflected in them.

"Like I'm hurting you?"

"This has nothing to do with me."

I shook my head and looked around before kissing him and staring into his eyes. "I read you clearly and I said this before so I'll say it again for one last time."

"And what's that?"

"I love you." We just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

"There you boys are! We've been looking for you!" Ino yelled out while dragging Sakura behind her. "Come on. Lets get back to partying." She grabbed Sasuke's arm while I slung my arm around Sakura's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. I looked at him and shared one last look.


	18. Chapter 18

I held Sakura as she sat on my lap and gave her a kiss. "So you're really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yup I am. It kinda sucks cause I wanted to graduate with everyone."

"Why don't you just stay with Kakashi-sensei? Everyone knows him and Iruka are together."

"Because they haven't been together for the last two months."

"They broke up?"

"Yeah. Long distance didn't sound good to them."

"That's just stupid."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you doing for your last night here?"

"He's going to party at this bar I booked for us," Gaara said while laying his bag down on his desk.

"Yeah that."

"Sounds like fun."

"It'll be better once everyone is drunk and singing," Gaara said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Right." I laughed then gave Sakura a kiss.

Ino walked in with Sasuke and Sakura hurried over to her and took her out of the room. Sasuke shrugged and walked over to me to sit in his desk. We haven't spoken at all since the party at Hinata's. all I know is that he's been avoiding me the entire time and hasn't been home long enough for me to try to talk to him. I shrugged off my thoughts and turned to look out the window.

"My last day," I whispered.

"Do you want me at your party tonight?"

I turned to look at his waiting gaze. "Of course I do."

He nodded his head and took his notes while I kept looking at him. I leaned in to whisper in his ears. "At some point tonight I expect a kiss from you." He turned to look at me and then nodded his head.

Kakashi-sensei walked into class and everyone got to work. The girls came back fifteen minutes after class started and waved before taking their seats. Kakashi-sensei glared at them and went back to his lecture. I just laid my head down and looked out the window before closing my eyes. I felt his fingers go through my hair and I fell asleep.

"Ok who's suppose to sing next?" Gaara called out while everyone clapped for Rock Lee and Neji who looked like he wanted to murder the bushy brow.

Sakura and Ino jumped on stage with Temari and Hinata and began to sing Spice Girls Wannabe song. I laughed and smiled at Sakura enjoying myself fully when the door opened and him and his brother walked in. his brother went off to sit with Kankuro and the rest of the seniors who had came while Sasuke made his way over to me. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to then sat down.

"I was thinking that you wouldn't come."

"You told me I could come."

"Right." I reached to the middle of the table and popped the cap off one of the beers and handed it to him. "Drink up. It's my last day."

"Sure thing." He took the beer and up ended it drinking half of it in two gulps.

"Thirsty?"

"Just want to have a good time."

"Right."

The girls came over to us and sat in our laps grabbing their beers and drinking them. People kept going up on stage to sing while everyone laughed and talked to each other. Sasuke became very loose after four beers and we were talking about our best moments in soccer and how it was unfortunate that I was leaving. The girls were out on the floor dancing with everyone. Gaara kept looking at me as I kept handing Sasuke beers and drank only a little. Of course Gaara would take the beers and hand them to someone else. Needless to say, Sasuke was starting to get sober.

I scowled at Gaara and shook my head. Well there goes my damn plan. Then I felt his hand on my thigh. I looked into his eyes and even though he was sober, I saw the want in his eyes. His hand slid to rest on the inside of my thigh and I wished that the party would hurry up and end already. To my good fortune, Gaara called the party to an end because I had to be up early for my flight.

I stood up and gave everyone a hug bye and gave Sakura a kiss. Sai was one of the last to leave and he kissed me gently. "I'll miss you Naruto."

"I'll miss you too Sai." He kissed me again and grabbed my ass before leaving.

"Well Naruto we'll see you off tomorrow," Gaara said giving me a hug.

"Thanks for the party."

"You're welcome."

We parted at the door and Sasuke was leaning against the wall. "Waiting for me?"

"Of course."

I walked over to him and he fell into step with me. It was pretty cold out and I shivered. He draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to him. He was warm and I went ahead and wrapped my arm around his waist. We walked like that for a while before I ended up grabbing his ass. He jumped a bit, but looked at me and kissed my lips slow and gentle. I stepped into his arms and wrapped my arms around him begging him to let my tongue into his mouth.

He backed me up against the wall and slid his tongue into my mouth instead. I slid my hands under the back of his shirt and ran them up his back. He placed his hands on my ass holding me firmly and began to grind against me. I dug my nails into his back and wished for more. I wanted more then just this. I guess he wanted to same because he pulled me away grabbing me by the hand and dragging me home.

He took the keys out of my pocket and opened my door. We went up to my room and as soon as the door was locked, he began to strip me of my clothes. I got his clothes off all the while he kissed and ran his hands all over my body. He pushed me down onto my bed and kissed me as we both got harder from feeling each other's naked skin and feeling how hard we both were. He kissed down my neck onto my chest and down my stomach. He ran his tongue up and down me slowly before pushing my legs back and licking my ass.

He kept licking until he was satisfied and hooked his elbows under my knees and thrusted into me. My arms wrapped around him and my nails dug into his back as I moaned. He went deeper and deeper inside me and moaned against my ear. I held onto him then flipped us over so I was on top of him riding. He slid his hands onto my ass and thrusted up as I went down making it rougher and more needing. He sat up completely wrapping his left arm around me holding me close and kept thrusting as I went up and down him.

His right hand came around me and he started to pump it up and down making me want to thrust into his hand while riding him. He laid me down on the bed and started to thrust into me again while I moaned his name. "Sasuke…I love you," I moaned into his ear. I didn't expect him to say anything back, so when he didn't, I wasn't sad about it. We just kept switching positions and having sex the entire night. Just before falling asleep, he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me gently.

"Naruto lets go!" Iruka called up the stairs.

"Going!" I pulled my hoodie on and grabbed my bags. I took one last look at my empty room besides the bed and sighed. "Goodbye." I put my hands in my pockets and walked downstairs.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We walked out locking the doors for the last time and got into the car. I knew Sasuke wouldn't be waiting outside to say goodbye or to even wave bye. He had left before I woke up this morning and didn't even call or knock on my window. Then again I know very well he wouldn't express and emotions to me like he had been doing little by little.

I stared out the window at the buildings and houses passing by in a blur. The music played in the background as all my good memories ran through my mind. The cemetery came into view and a sharp pain fell over my heart. "Stop the car." Iruka looked at me then to where I was looking and pulled over. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." I hurried out of the car and jogged through the cemetery. My legs took me right where I needed to go and I stood there catching my breath. I looked at the headstone and kneeled down before it. "I'm sorry I never came to visit you. I was just so angry that you had left me behind then died and left me completely. I felt completely abandoned by you. I'm so sorry, but I'm not angry anymore and I'm not sad. I'm going to do my best to make you both proud of me so watch ok." I kissed the headstone then went back to the car.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my hoodie and he drove off again.

We parked the car in the garage and left the key with the desk clerk for when the car dealer will come to pick it up. We got our bags checked in then were all but stripped searched by airport security. Literally I know the girl patting me down was into me because she completely copped a feel. We got cleared to go and we sat down at our section to wait for the plane. I was jamming to my iPod when I saw them come over to us. Kakashi-sensei was with them and him and Iruka stood away to talk alone.

"Well Naruto we're going to miss you like crazy," Gaara said hugging me tight.

"But the time we did have was fun," Kiba said bear hugging me.

"Though sometimes you were a pain," Shikamaru said shaking my hand. Lets face it, even in this moment Shikamaru wouldn't hug anyone.

"But we still love you none the less." Sai gave me a kiss then a hug.

"Looks like Kakashi and Iruka made up," Gaara said pointing.

We all turned to see them kiss. "Finally. It was driving me crazy."

"Yeah. Well don't forget to call us alright?"

"Sure thing."

"Naruto we got to get going now!" Iruka called out to me.

"Alright then!" I was just turning around when a blur of pink jumped at me.

"I'll miss you Naruto!" Sakura kissed me and hugged me tight.

"I'll miss you too." I kissed her again then grabbed my bag and got in line with Iruka.

"Naruto!"

My heart stopped. I stepped out of the line to see him standing there. "Sasuke." I dropped my bag then went over to him as he came over to me.

He took me into his arms and kissed me deeply. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you. I couldn't bring myself to say it before, but I have to now. Please don't leave. Stay with me."

I want so much to stay in his arms and stay here with him, but another half of my heart wanted to go, needed to go. So I did something I will always regret and wonder about. I stepped away from him. "I can't stay Sasuke. I need to go. I have to. I'm sorry."

"But I love you."

"I know, but it's too late to admit that now. Goodbye." I kissed him then turned away wiping the tears from my eyes and got on the plane.

The End


End file.
